The Potter Factor
by Amora
Summary: Damn Voldemort. Damn the prophesy. Damn Dumbledore. The age of consent has changed Harry into something he never thought possible...
1. Ambush at Number 4

**The Potter Factor**  
  
by Amora  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any affiliates of the name. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N:  
  
This is going to be in Harry's p.o.v for most of the story.  
  
There will be unusual pairings in this story. (Err.. no bestiality or whatever the fuck that's called. Some people are pretty sick. PURELY human lol)  
  
No slash. Even though being gay is probably the norm now considering the recent laws and such, as a heterosexual male, the images of men having sex with other men just doesn't do it for me. If you want to read about Harry fucking the greasy disgusting piece of shit potions master, go read another story.   
  
Chapter 1: Ambush at Number 4  
  
Left. Left. Right. Duck. Roll. Right. No I'm not playing Dance Dance Revolution or whatever that game is called that my fat cousin plays in a futile attempt to lose weight. I'm simply trying to avoid getting killed. However, the bright lights and flashing colors do remind me a bit of a disco club. Left. Down. Duck behind large rock.  
  
"Give up Potter! We have you surrounded!"  
  
Humph. This was definitely not the way I wanted to spend the summer that I turn 16. Instead of the huge parties, new cars, and all around good times, I'm stuck with these morons that are hellbent on my death.   
  
CRACK!  
  
Damnit! The rock I hid behind is now cleanly cleaved in half and those wanna-be clan members are advancing on me again. As I see it now, I have two choices. I can either pull out my wand and fight back and get expelled from school and thrown to Azkaban to rot or surrender here without a fight and die. Hmmm, tough choice.  
  
That's the story of my life where life or death situations are the norm. Of course it wasn't always this way. Life was so much more simpler a few years ago. But maybe I should start at the beginning.  
  
My name is Harry Potter. As far as I can remember, I've lived with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. Although they weren't the nicest relatives, they were all that I had. Ignoring the daily beatings and mental trauma, I did get food a few times a month and a place to stay in the closet under the stairs. All I was responsible for was cooking, cleaning, wash dishes, mowing the lawn, painting the house, gardening, laundry, and answering my relatives' every whim. I even had the honor of being Dudley's human punching bag. Gosh I was lucky. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
Looking back, I realized how good I had it. No Death Eaters. No what's-his-face-that-can't-be-named. And most of all, no Dumbledores and prophesies to fuck with my life. Ahh yes, how I wish I could turn back time. No, not back to Halloween 1981. But back to my 11th birthday. I'd decline every last letter they sent me. Oh well. No time for introspection now. I ducked as another cruciatus missed my head by mere centimeters.  
  
3 hooded figures were approaching me from the left. "Crucio!" "Stupefy!" More curses went flying overhead as I did a last second roll to avoid them. Approaching what would be my last stand, I hid behind a huge oak tree as a last act of defiance.   
  
"Give it up Potter! There is no escape!" I could easily hear them approaching. Readying myself for what I would later consider utter stupidity and sheer luck, I stepped out from behind the tree and faced my first adversary. I could tell that he was about to utter another curse, but I didn't let him. I gouged his eyes out with two fingers.  
  
"Ahhh! Damn you Potter! I'll rip you apart for this!" he screamed in pain as I removed my fingers from his eye sockets and grabbed the wand he dropped. If it wasn't for the faint tingling of magical residue on the wand, I would have thought it to be an ordinary stick. Definitely not compatible with me. The other Death Eaters were now seeking revenge for their comrade.   
  
Ignoring the screams and obscenities, I quickly start trying out my newly acquired stick. "Expelliarmus!" Nothing happened. "Petrificus Totalus!" Again nothing. Panicking I tried a number of others. "Stupefy! Protego! Diffindo!" Nothing worked! I could hear the other Death Eaters laughing under their masks at my abject failure.  
  
"Haha!" One of them laughed. "Look at that! Potter the muggle!" They all cracked up again at my expense. I was getting beyond pissed. Surveying the situation, I could tell that it would be pretty hopeless unless I tried something drastic. Two of them were standing within 10 meters of me and another was back in the corner of the yard.  
  
Acting on instinct, I snapped the wand I had in half and threw it at the two Death Eaters closest to me and charged. Distracted, they had no time to raise their wands to curse me before I tackled the left one to the ground. I punched the prone figure twice before jumping away. As luck would have it, the other Death Eater shot a stunner where I had been moments before. Instead of hitting me, he had stunned his comrade.  
  
Not allowing him to rectify his mistake, I promptly kicked the extended wand out of his hand. Engaging the now unarmed Death Eater in mortal kombat, it quickly showed where most pureblood wizard's skills were lacking. While they could easily whip me with one arm in a purely magical duel, they had no chance without their precious wands. Fighting Dudley's gang over the years had helped me tremendously in street fights. I daresay the poor sap was looking lost as I gave him a jab, cross, then left round to the head to knock him out.   
  
In my triumph, I had completely forgotten the figure lurking in the shadows. Did I hear right or was it clapping? Turning around, I immediately verified that it was indeed clapping I heard. The obscured figure walked into the light slowly and the clapping ceased.  
  
'Oh shit' I thought. There was no way to get out of this one that I could see. The figure was easily 30 meters away and I could never get over there without getting cursed. Furthermore, I was standing in the middle of the street with nowhere to hide behind.  
  
"Well done Harry. I expected no less after what you did at the Ministry of Magic last year." The figure said. My eyes widened at the feminine voice. It was so familiar, yet unrecognizable. Her voice was sweet and inviting. Like honey yet with an undertone of deadly poison mixed into it. Seducing the unsuspecting like the Sirens calling Odysseus to his doom.  
  
Shaking myself out of the almost veela induced state I was in, finally found my voice. "Who are you?" I demanded. Hopefully, my voice didn't quaver as much as the rest of me did. I was nervous for some unexplained reason.  
  
"You've forgotten me so soon?" She said in here alluring voice. "After all we've been through at the Department of Mysteries?" I was again drawn inexplicably to the voice, but the mention of the previous year's fiasco broke my stupor. My eyes narrowed immediately. There was only one person this could be. Taunting me for my mistakes and using them against me.  
  
As the figure slowly removed her mask, raven black hair fell loose and cascaded down her lithe shoulders. The mask fell way to delicate defined features that were almost exotic to behold. Her ruby red lips curved up in a sensuous smirk. As the last of the mask was removed, I felt my breathing stop. I was completely mesmerized by the most gorgeous cerulean eyes I have ever seen. Eyes that are so alluring and unbelievably inviting. Yet also so deadly. Standing in front of me was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Her smirk grew as she saw my reaction to her.  
  
"Hello again Harry. Like what you see, love?"  
  
I was completely nonplussed by her words. What the hell was she playing at?   
  
"Come here Harry. Let me show you what you've been missing for the past 16 years. The experience of a full grown woman..."  
  
"Bella" I hissed. To my surprise and the surprise of my seducer/executioner, it wasn't English that came out of my mouth. Hell, it wasn't any recognizable dialect to anyone except two unique individuals. That is if you didn't count the millions of reptiles that could understand. I had just spoken in snake tongue.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise for only a second, but it was enough for me to shake myself out of this trance I was in. It seems that my brain finally processed exactly whom I was speaking with. It was Bellatrix Lestrange the Death Eater. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And also the murderer of my beloved godfather. A single tear ran down my cheek at the thought of Sirius.  
  
"You!" I snarled. "How dare you show up here!" I got in a fighting position but knew it was futile. Bella was not only gorgeous but also extremely powerful. She could curse me to hell and back without breaking a sweat. Her smirk returned full force.   
  
"Why Harry, it almost sounds like you don't want to see me. Why don't you just be-" she suddenly stopped and crutched her forearm. A second later she recovered but didn't continue with her verbal jab.  
  
"What did what's-his-face want this time?" I asked knowing where she gripped her arm was the mark. She didn't respond except to cock her head to one side and appraised me up and down.   
  
"Unfortunately, something has come up." She said grudgingly. "But don't worry love, we'll finish this some other time." With that she apparated away to where I can only assume to be Voldemort's stronghold. It took some time for me to shake off the shock that I was actually alive and well. Well not well. I would have emotional trauma for months after this episode. How could I have been so susceptible to Bella? I froze. When did I start referring to her as Bella? It was absurd!  
  
Well I am human, I reasoned to myself. Any straight male would be attracted to her without question. As today was the day I reached the age of consent, it was even more ludicrous to think about. 'Well, happy birthday to me!' I thought sarcastically. Grudgingly, I trudged into number 4 still not quite believing I was still alive and kicking.  
  
**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is inspired by the fics **Power of Darkness** and **War of the Dark**. Both are awesome reads and are what introduced me to the Harry/Bella pairing. Hope to see more fics of this genre in the future. 


	2. The Emancipation Proclamation

**The Potter Factor**  
  
by Amora  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. All rights reserved.  
  
--Dedicated to all the people who gave feedback and reviewed.--  
  
Chapter 2: The Emancipation Proclamation  
  
The days after my encounter with the goddess herself were much different than I expected. For one thing, I had plenty of time to ponder events. My relatives were away as usual and just delegated me the small task of repairing every plumbing and electrical problem the house contained. I'm all too happy to help them out with their little emergency while they are staying at the Ritz Carlton for the time being.  
  
As I try to rewire the lighting in the living room, I accidentally electrocuted myself. "Ouch! Goddamnit!" I screamed in vain to overcome the burns. As the pain faded, I was growing more and more consciously aware of the tingling in my hands. It almost felt like magic flowing through my entire left arm. Of course this was impossible as magic and electricity were two different things, but I couldn't help but wonder...  
  
In my stupidity of getting shocked, I had dropped the light fixture I was trying to install. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go buy another one to replace it. In a daring move that I would have never done had my relatives been home, I raided the fridge for the fourth time that day. Grabbing everything I could, I quickly cooked the food and stuffed my face with a mixture of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, and what looked a lot like broccoli. Heh, eating when hungry is a nice change from the usual one meal per week.  
  
On my way up to take a shower, the telltale beating and scratching on the window told me I had an owl. Wonder who that could be? I quickly opened the window and let the said owl in. My heart plummeted as I saw that it wasn't a package from any of my friends. It's been 3 days since my birthday and not one damn birthday card! Removing the letter from the owl, I ripped open the official seal of the Ministry and proceeded to read the letter.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
It has recently come to my attention that you have once again disregarded the law prohibiting underage magic use as records show vast amounts of magic usage at your place of residence. In light of this serious offense, and taking into consideration that this is your third major violation, the following actions shall be levied upon you by the Ministry of Magic:  
  
1) Your attendance to Hogwarts School of Wizardry has been suspended indefinitely.  
  
2) Your Gringotts account shall be hearby fined 1,000,000 galleons. Should your account be insufficient to cover this fine, we will take whatever earnings you make in the future until this has been covered.  
  
3) Your wand is hearby declared illegal and void and subject to destruction by any authorized Ministry personnel.  
  
4) You shall relinquish all magical items presently owned or leased to be confiscated by Ministry officials. No item is to be hidden, smuggled, or taken, thereby kept by you.  
  
5) You shall serve a sentence of 10 years in Azkaban for failure to adhere to Ministry regulations and disregarding laws meant to keep peace in society.  
  
6) You shall make a public apology in your recent claims of the return of You-Know-Who. This is unacceptable and you shall take full responsibility of any panic that has erupted from your false accusations.  
  
The above sentencing shall go into place effective immediately. You shall be given one day (24 hours) to adjust starting from your receipt of this letter. An auror shall be at your place of residency soon to deliver you and your belongings to justice.  
  
With much joy,  
  
Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic  
_  
I read the letter over and over again but the words didn't change. How could this be happening! I'm getting kicked out of school and thrown in jail for saving my own ass! I gritted my teeth and tried to think. It was hard to come up with rational ideas when all I could think about was placing Fudge under the cruciatus for an extended amount of time. That sadistical bastard! He obviously took great pleasure fucking up my life. And where the hell was Dumbledore's letter of explanation? I know for a fact that he knows whats going on.  
  
I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter. If I didn't want to be mentally and anally violated, I had better get the hell out of here before they come get me. The letter said I had 24 hours to adjust but I didn't know how truthful they were being. For all I know, some aurors could be outside waiting for me to exit the front door. As of right now, getting the items I need and evacuating were my top priorities.  
  
Let's see, what would I need? Invisibility cloak, check. Wand, check. After sifting through all the crap I had in my trunk, I was satisfied to see that I only needed to carry a select few items for survival. There was no doubt that I would lose all the sentimental items that they would inevitably burn, but right now it didn't matter. With wand and cloak in hand and a few pounds in my pocket, I skedaddled out of the back door in a flash. No sooner had I exited did someone start pounding on the front.   
  
"Open up Potter! We know you're in there. You are hearby under arrest for high crimes and misdemeanors. Come peaceably!"  
  
Ha! Yeah right. I didn't wait for them to break down the front door before running away into the woods. Luckily for me, I knew this area like the back of my hand. When Dudley and his gang tried to beat me up, I'd often ditch them in the wilderness behind number 4. I sprinted for a good four kilometers before slowing my pace to a jog. If they hadn't found me by now, then I was safe for the time being.  
  
I knew that they were combing the house and confiscating my possessions as I fled, but for all I care, they can have it. The clearing to the woods was coming up and it lead to a small shopping center. I had nothing except my cloak, wand, and clothes on my back so I had to have a plan if I wanted to live. I thought for a few minutes and frowned. If worst comes to worst, I would steal to live, but I never liked taking things that belonged to others. Must be the damn Gryffindor chivalry in me. That's definitely one thing I have to get rid of if I want to survive.  
  
As I passed some pedestrians on the street, I realized that I still had my cloak on. It definitely wouldn't do for them to bump into me while I was invisible so I dashed into an alley way and was about to take it off when an idea struck me. There in the alley was some kind of dealer. Whatever he was distributing was obviously illegal, and he made a killing doing it. I saw him pocket what looked like a huge stack of pounds before gripping what looked like a handgun underneath his jacket.  
  
Well, I reasoned. It would be better to mug this scum than a respectable citizen of London. Carefully approaching behind him, I grabbed a nearby rock and lifted it over my head preparing to strike. "I'm sorry." I muttered to him as a last minute apology. He turned around and eyes widened with shock as a huge rock floated over his head. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I smashed the rock to his temple. There was a sickening crunch as he crumpled to the ground. Gosh, I hope I didn't kill him. Blood was quickly pooling around and I quickly removed his jacket that contained the gun and money before it was stained red.  
  
Well as luck would have it, the jacket was a perfect fit. A perfect suede blazer with a complementary H&K USP45 semi-automatic and 3,600 pounds hidden in a side pocket. Not bad for 5 seconds of work. I turned to the hapless bloke lying on the ground and noticed that he was still breathing. 'Good' I thought. I didn't want to kill anyone today. Removing my cloak, I headed outside the alley. Before reaching my destination, however, I was stopped by the one voice that haunted my dreams for the past few days and causing a big mess nightly.  
  
"Harry," she purred. "You've been a naughty boy." I froze. Goddamnit, how can she do this to me? I turned around slowly and faced her. She looked from me, to the unconscious dealer, and back again before smiling. "I see you've taken care of a few things since I've been away." With that she slowly approached me, step by agonizing step.  
  
I was rooted to the spot. It was as if I was physically restrained and my muscles wouldn't cooperate with my brain. My motor controls were totally nonfunctional as this earthly version of Aphrodite sauntered seductively closer inch by inch. God...how the light shines perfectly on her hair giving it a brilliant glossy shine. Her dazzling eyes bore into my own as if she were reading me like tomorrow's paper.  
  
It seemed as if eternity had passed before we were face to face, but as she took that last step, time stopped for me. How could such perfection be here in front of me? It was then that I realized what she was wearing. No longer hidden by the voluminous robes, she was now truly a sight to behold head to toe. I couldn't help but to gawk like a hormone ridden teenager. Long statuesque legs were barely covered by her satin miniskirt that was made out of the softest material. A simple but elegant white spaghetti strap top did nothing to hide her perfect midriff or the ample cleavage that caused me to stare open mouthed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was drooling at that point.  
  
"Do you find me attractive Harry?" Her voice broke me out of my self inflicted hypnosis and I shakily looked her in the eye. When she didn't speak for a few minutes, I realized she was waiting for an answer. That or she could be discerning every secret I have through her eyes.  
  
I coughed before looking at her incredulously. "What kind of question is that? Of cour-" I cut off realizing my error. However, as if sensing my discomfort she only smiled knowingly. I had thought that the situation couldn't get any more heated, but she quickly threw that theory out the window. Looking up at me through those long sensual lashes, she locked eyes with me once again. But this time, she started closing the gap between us even more. It wasn't long before our noses brushed against each other. I couldn't breath. Her hot breath tickled my lips and I longed for only one thing. However, she had other ideas as she leaned close to my ear and whispered to me.  
  
"Harry...I want you." My heart stopped. There was no way she said that was there? But obviously she did as she continued. "Think about it love. Think of all the things we could do together. All the fantasies you've ever had, you can play them out with me. I'll scream your name over and over again long into the night. Just you and me..." she finished. My mind suffered from a total meltdown as I hadn't breathed in the last minute. Bella ran a finger down my chest and I know she could feel my rapidly beating heart. Right before I passed out from lack of oxygen, she backed away. I let out the breath I've been holding for the past 5 minutes and slumped helplessly against the wall. Bella turned around and sashayed away casually as if nothing happened deliberately flaunting her curvaceous bottom. My eyes stayed glued to that exact spot until she exited out of sight.  
  
As Bella turned the corner, I could of sworn that I heard Tom's raspy voice.   
  
"Well done my dear! We'll have Potter among our ranks in no time at all!"  
  
I didn't hear Bella say anything in return, but I didn't care. Tom's words didn't even affect me since for the next few minutes, I was severely spaced out. Goddamnit! I need a cold shower...  
  
----------------------  
  
**A/N**: Well hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Thanks for giving feedback and helping me make my story better. Stay tuned for chapter 3 soon as this fic is very fun to write =) 


	3. The Fugitive

**The Potter Factor  
**  
by Amora  
  
Place usual disclaimer here Trademark 2004  
  
-Dedicated to everyone who gave feedback and reviews-  
  
Chapter 3: The Fugitive  
  
It didn't take long for me to realize how fucked up the situation was. Stuck between the proverbial rock and hard place, I had nobody to turn to. There was no way I could show my face in any magical community without alerting law enforcement and get thrown into Azkaban. Jeez, what did I do to deserve all this crap? I must of really pissed someone off in my previous life. As I was wallowing in self-pity, I accidentally bumped into someone else on the sidewalk.  
  
"Watch where you're going buddy!" I looked up to see some blonde chick glaring at me. She was one of those A type girls that thought the world was their playground. Is she expecting me to bow down and grovel at her feet? Whatever. Dumb bitch. I shrug and turn around to head in another direction before she grabs me by the shoulder and turns me back around. "Well shithead? Aren't you going to apologize?"  
  
I stared at her incredulously. She looked at me with so much contempt that I wanted to burst out laughing. "No I'm not." I replied slowly. I half wanted to pull out my HK and see what she would do, but that wouldn't be wise. No point in being a muggle criminal on top of my outstanding charges. Seeing her about to blow up, I turned tail and ran. Not the most graceful exit, but I didn't want to attract any more attention. Someone wearing a suede jacket in August was eye catching enough.  
  
Huffing and puffing my way into a nearby department store, I tried to blend in while reorganizing my strategy. Apparently, I was now a wanted fugitive by the entire British Ministry of Magic. If I got caught now, Fudge would no doubt throw on evading arrest, slander, and maybe even assault on a ministry official for good measure. That comes out to be something like 30 more years in Azkaban. No thank you sir.  
  
How could I get out of this mess? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Dumbledore was in on the whole thing. Isn't he supposed to be the one everyone listened to in times like this? Speaking of Dumbledore, his precious wards turned out to be completely worthless. How else can Death Eaters walk into my yard and start cursing me while I was weeding the garden? They must have figured out some loophole the old man didn't consider. I guess I've learned my lesson now in trusting others blindly.  
  
Damn how I wish Sirius was here. He could have taught me how to hide and avoid the ministry. Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. Padfoot would have wanted me to tough it out and make the best out of what I had. What did I have anyway? Doing a mental count, I came up with a fully loaded HK with three spare clips, 3,710 pounds of drug money and savings, my wand, my invisibility cloak, and my wits. It's times like these that I wish I were in Slytherin. Ha! Malfoy would choke if he heard me right now.  
  
While I was dallying in my thoughts, I had wondered over to the electronics section. The news was on and I was about to leave the area before something caught my ears.  
  
"-believed armed and considered extremely dangerous. Be on the look out for a short 5'4 frame with black hair, green eyes, and glasses. If you have any information about the escaped convict Harold Jamison Potter, please contact your nearest local law enforcement agency."  
  
I almost stumbled into a shopping cart when I heard that. What the hell? Of course they would alert the muggle authorities! Sirius had been known all over the United Kingdom for being a mass murderer. After the announcement, they then flashed a picture of me during the Triwizard Tournament. I wonder how they got a hold of that picture? God I was an ugly kid...  
  
Quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed me, I realized that nobody who watched the footage even acknowledged me. Maybe it was because of the muggle clothes I have instead of the robes or the fact that I'm nowhere near the 5'4 I was a year and a half ago, but I'm glad I don't look the same now. However, to not push my luck, I decided to make a break for the front exit and go where there weren't so many people.  
  
The sun was now setting and was basking the city in a surreal orange glow. The park would be almost vacant at a time like this so I headed there. There was a bench on the far side of the park that almost nobody used and I decided to claim it for myself. Sitting there and watching the sun slowly fade into the horizon was strangely calming. Almost too calming for my liking, as right before I fell asleep, I heard it.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Springing up as fast as I can, a stunner came whirling by my head and slammed into the bench where I was moments before. Holy crap that was close. Turning around, I gulped as I saw who fired that at me. Three figures in ministry robes were quickly advancing on my position.   
  
"Halt Potter! You are under arrest! Resist and more charges shall be levied upon you!" Even as the first was speaking, the others were drawing out their wands and preparing to curse me. It wasn't very good odds at the moment. Three fully trained wizards versus an expelled sixth year who hadn't even started classes yet. Oh well, if life throws you lemons, throw it right back at that bitch.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
I almost laughed at the looks on the three faces when my stag charged them. Of course it didn't do much, but it did buy me some time to counterattack. As my patronus faded, I was well underway on my attack plan before the three had a chance to recover.   
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
OK now I have one stunned auror and two very pissed off ones after my blood. Uh oh. I better think of something quick before they revive their unconscious comrade.  
  
"Expelliar-" I had to stop casting when I realized that they now had shielding charms up. Crap, my spells would be worthless! I didn't want to use any unforgivables and nothing I knew would break that shield except the cruciatus! It was then that I remembered the fight I had with the Death Eaters a few days back. I smiled. Wizards were all the same.  
  
I quickly pulled out my HK and shot one of the aurors in the wand arm. Direct hit! He screamed in pain and dropped his wand. His screaming distracted his partner enough for me to charge him kick his wand over his left shoulder. He looked at me with fear in his eyes as we dueled with our fists. It was obvious that he didn't know what he was doing either. He tried to punch me, but I blocked it and twisted his arm until there was a sickening crack. Without waiting for him to acknowledge the pain, I pistol whipped him unconscious.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me shout. I jumped to one side in an attempt to dodge it, but then noticed it wasn't aimed at me. I froze. Not because of the curse, but because I realized who the voice belonged to. Bella...  
  
I turned around slowly, and sure enough, behind the bound auror, stood Bellatrix Lestrange. She met my eyes and winked. To avoid her piercing gaze, I looked down at her victim. To my surprise, it was the same auror I shot earlier with a wand in his other arm preparing to curse me. I guess I should thank Bella sometime. In my own way.  
  
As she approached me, I warily raised my wand to defend myself. Even though she just saved my ass, she was still working for Tom. I remembered their conversation a few hours ago and I had no intentions of joining with that wannabe halfblood. She didn't seem at all surprised at my actions. I didn't know why I was holding back, but it didn't seem right cursing her. I couldn't utter anything out of my mouth that wasn't pure nonsense.  
  
Bella soon got in reach of me and put her hand over mine. I gave no resistance as I lowered my wand and allowed her into my personal space I kept strictly to myself for most of the time. Once again we are in the same position for the second time that day. I guess I must have received a bit of immunity from our last encounter as I was no longer "fish boy" and actually had some coherent thoughts to speak my mind.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask trying to put up a decent front. Of course she can see right through my deception and smiles.   
  
"You of course." She answers. How did I know she was going to say that? All other thoughts went flying out of my ear as she starts kissing my neck. Over and over again. Holy shit! I tried to back away, but her full frontal assault was too much. I backed against the tree and knew I had no way out. Goddamn what the hell is she doing! I'm getting extremely turned on at this point and when she starts grinding herself against me, that feeling multiplies by a million. I wanted nothing more than to rip off her short little skirt and...  
  
And what? Have sex with this gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, simply amazing DEATH EATER in a public park?! God what this must look like to that poor auror bound only a few feet away. A notorious follower of You-Know-Who seducing the now fugitive Boy-Who-Won't -Fess-Up-To-His-Crimes.  
  
My whole head is spinning as I firmly grip the bark on the tree while helpless against Bella's lips, hands, and body. She rips off my shirt and proceeds to plant light kisses on my collar bone. Going down slower and slower, she licks a trail down my chest, abs, and finally...Holy Fuck! Is she going to...  
  
My mind is completely racing with thoughts as she carefully unbuckles my belt and looks up through those long sensuous lashes that completely drive me wild. Her hand slowly pulls down my boxers, slowly inch by inch. I close my eyes let my imagination run frantic when her lips continue the decent, but then it stops...  
  
NO! What the fuck is going on? I'm holding onto the tree so hard I feel it cracking, but I look up to see Bella gripping her forearm. Goddamnit! Not now! Tom you worthless piece of shit! I'm going to kick your ass through the seven hells and back for this! Bella gives me an apologetic look and I know what that means. Not today sonny.  
  
"I'm sorry love. Maybe another time." She whispers then kisses me lightly and apparates away. I slump down the tree with my shirt ripped and fly halfway undone. Argh! I can't take this! The next few minutes are filled with thoughts of how to torture Tommy the next time I see his snakeface. He won't get away with this! I tried standing up, but looking down, I can see a problem that needs immediate attention. Hmm...I wonder if that girl from earlier is still around?  
  
------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment if you did actually like it as the more feedback I get, the more I can improve my stories. Thanks.


	4. A Two Front War

**The Potter Factor**  
  
by Amora  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Copyright infringement not intended.  
  
-Dedicated to those who reviewed or gave feedback. Thank you.-  
  
Chapter 4: A Two Front War  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Riddle." I returned the landlady's greeting halfheartedly as I passed by the front lobby of my temporary apartment. That's what I was going by these days. Trent J. Riddle. Not very inventive, but I doubt that anyone from the magical police would think to look for me under Tom's name. The apartment I rented wasn't very spacious, but I could only do so much with my stolen drug money. Sooner or later, I would have to find a way to permanently finance my life.  
  
Upon entering my room, I was overwhelmed by the smell of pine cleaners. I had spent the previous day cleaning, but I forgot to let it vent. Stupid me. With nothing better to do, I clicked on the TV to see if I was still wanted. Sure enough, I was making headlines in the six o'clock news. I laughed along as they continued to describe me as a dangerous and wanted fugitive that was armed and dangerous. Apparently I was wanted for kidnapping, child endangerment, assault on several police officers, attempted murder, and slander of a public official. What the hell? Child endangerment? I was the one being endangered here! Fucking hypocrites!  
  
Oh well. BBC really sucks at reporting anyway. With nothing better to do, I guess I should go get some food. Probably good old fish and chips. Yep nothing better than that for clogging up the arteries. On my way out, I grabbed my wand, gun, and jacket before proceeding to the nearest restaurant.  
  
As I walked down the street, I tried to formulate a plan of action for the next few months. It was mid August and there was no way in hell I would be going back to Hogwarts. Maybe Beauxbatons? French girls were really cute. And that was out of Fudge's jurisdiction. Perfect! But I'd definitely need a plan to get there. I continued to ponder the idea through lunch, and the more I thought of it, the better it seemed to work for me.   
  
Lunchtime was completely uneventful until the food actually arrived. I happened to glance at the door while sipping my drink and nearly spit it back out. Sauntering in the restaurant was none other than Bella. I could see the eyes of the other male patrons immediately go to her, but I wasn't worried about that at the moment. She looked around and spotted me before giving me one of her knee weakening grins. God did she have any idea what she was doing to the male population of this establishment? I guess not.  
  
The fact that Bella was wearing a simple outfit and causing this level of commotion speaks volumes for her natural beauty. She turned heads with a pair of muggle cutoff jean shorts and a "Quit Staring" t-shirt that was tied leaving her gorgeous midriff showing. Hell, she was beautiful in anything. Even Death Eater robes! The last thought snapped me out of my staring and I automatically looked towards her inner wrist. She was wearing armband that was covering the dark mark. For some reason, this pissed me off more than anything else imaginable. Bella, the human version of Aphrodite, perfection and flawless beauty, was tainted by that damn mark. I had half a mind to take a butcher knife and gut Tom the next time I see him.  
  
I was pulled out of my morbid thoughts as Bella sat down in front of me. Noticing the death glares I was getting from half the customers, I pointedly ignored them and focused my attention on the dazzling beauty across from me.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" I asked before I could once again turn into a human goldfish staring into her eyes. As I looked into those beautiful cerulean gems, I was surprised to see no malice or deception. Instead, there was humor, amusement, life, and dare I say lust? What the hell? Is this the same Bellatrix Lestrange I dueled in the Department of Mysteries? I guess being away from "work" causes a whole new person to shine through. Am I that different outside of school too? With no prophesies and Dumbledores to fuck with me, I was nowhere near as uptight or bitchy as I was in fifth year.   
  
"I do believe you are catching on, Harry." Bella says bringing my mind to the present. I raise my eyebrows and wait for her explanation, but none comes. "So what are your plans now Harry? You've become quite the spectacle in the Ministry. You are their number one most wanted fugitive. Of course they don't know about the Dark Lord being alive." My eyebrows rose even more until they were up to my hairline. Was she really expecting me to spill all my plans to her? I may be an idiot hormone ridden teenager, but I wasn't that stupid. Bella must have read my look for she smiled wider and leaned closer to me.  
  
"We're really on the same side you know. The Ministry hates us both. We are both misunderstood and persecuted for what we think is right. You for your reformist ideology and ours for our beliefs that the sacred honor among wizards is just that. Sacred." She saw my confusion and continued. "I'm not asking you to make up your mind right now, but just think about it. We're not as bad as we are perceived to be."  
  
What the hell? Was this an open invitation to join the Death Eaters? I looked into Bella's hopeful eyes and something inside snapped. If it was just Bella asking, I would have honestly gone over. But unfortunately along with Bella comes the caveat. One Lord Voldemort. Pure rage coursed through my veins when I thought about that fucker. I would never join him. One for what he did to me during my almost tryst in the park earlier in the week. And two...  
  
I broke my gaze with Bella's enchanting eyes and looked at the arm band she wore. The one that was covering the dark mark. Calling upon my Gryffindor courage, I slowly reached for Bella's hand and removed the band only to be staring at the repulsive brand on her forearm. Pushing down the anger I felt, I slowly traced a finger across the mark itself. It tingled with dark magic and I felt Bella shiver. Slowly, I lifted her hand to my lips and lightly kissed the serpent figure tattooed on her arm. I looked up and saw Bella staring at me with a look I've never seen before.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"I'll never forgive him." I whispered quietly. Bella obviously wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I- I don't think he realizes what the costs of the perfect world ar-" She tried to explain but I cut her off.  
  
"No. I don't give a shit about that. I won't forgive him for what he did to you." I said looking her directly in the eyes. Bella seemed to be at a loss of words and I've never seen her so confused and vulnerable before. I reached over and softly traced my fingers along her cheek. She responded by leaning into my touch, and at that point, the restaurant and rest of the world seemed to fade away. I closed the gap between us. As I leaned closer and closer towards Bella, she closed her eyes and waited for our mutually anticipated kiss. I could feel her breath tickling me and that was my last thought before capturing her lips with mine.  
  
God, she tasted so good. Like summertime strawberries. Unfortunately, before I had the chance to enjoy heaven at its best, screaming broke us apart and we gasped for breath. Looking around at the perpetrators, I noticed that while we were in our little world, three armed gunman in ski masks were currently taking control of the entire restaurant. One was keeping lookout, and the other two were currently robbing the rich women in the establishment while their husbands and boyfriends looked like they were about to piss in their pants at the uzis and semi-autos the robbers were armed with. If I wasn't so angry at being interrupted, I would have laughed at how ridiculous the scene looked.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" One of the three yelled at a screaming lady before backhanding her. Her boyfriend attempted to come to her aid, but was knocked unconscious by the robber behind him.  
  
"The next one to scream like that dies! So everyone shut the fuck up!"  
  
Closer and closer, one of them approached our table. He looked at Bella, to me, and back to Bella.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? You have good tastes boy!" He sneered before making a fatal mistake. The unfortunate robber tried to grope Bella, but before he could even get close, Bella twisted his arm and cracked it in three different spots before kneeing him as hard as she could in the groin. He crumpled to the ground, and before he could even scream in pain, Bella effortlessly snapped his neck like a twig, rendering him lifeless.   
  
I stared at Bella in wonder as she wore a smirk of grim satisfaction. Now THIS was the Bella I was used to. It seems that she only comes out in dire situations.   
  
"You stupid bitch! You killed Mark!" The one from the door screamed. He aimed his gun at Bella and prepared to fire. I knew that Bella would never be able to get out of the way in time, and I only had one chance to deal with him. I took it. I grabbed the steak knife from the table and hurled it across the room. The flying blade pierced the robber's skull right between the eyes and he dropped down dead.  
  
As I admired my accuracy, I completely forgot about the third gunman. It seemed like a theme lately. To forget about the third in a trio. Bella didn't however, and proceeded to save my life once again.  
  
"Watch out Harry!" She screamed and pushed me out of the way. As I fell, I heard a single shot, and felt the bullet pass right by my ear...and right into the path Bella took. The next few minutes were forever engraved into my memory as I saw Bella fall. My beautiful Bella. Shot while saving my miserable life.  
  
"NO! Bella!" In a fit of rage, I turned towards the lone gunman. Without hesitation, I pulled out my HK and pulled the trigger again and again until the entire clip was empty. Bullet after bullet pierced the masked man, and as the last one enlodged into his neck, he stopped doing the dance of lead and fell over in a pile of blood.  
  
There was absolute silence in the restaurant, but I didn't care. I ran over to Bella, and to my great relief, she was alive and apparently not seriously wounded. If you didn't count a bullet through the left arm serious. She looked up at me through her long lashes and I felt guilty as hell. She had gotten shot because of me. Damnit I hate blaming myself, but in this case, I couldn't help it. Now, the least I could do was help patch her up and help her while she recovered.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you back to my apartment and get that wound cleaned up." I offered. I didn't wait for her to refute and honestly I wouldn't have cared. I placed my arm under her knee and cradled her to me. Bella was surprisingly light in my arms. Wordlessly, I carried her away from the stunned spectators and police that I knew would come.  
  
------------------------  
  
**A/N**: I'm having a hard time placing this story in either Humor or Drama. It seems to switch fairly often between the two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, thank you for reading my story. 


	5. Days of Reckoning

**The Potter Factor**  
  
By: Amora  
  
Insert usual disclaimer here. Copyright violation not intended.  
  
-Dedicated to everyone who reviewed or left feedback. Thank you-  
  
Chapter 5: Days of Reckoning  
  
Holy shit that was heavy! One word of advice from me to you, if you are going to volunteer to carry a girl, make sure it's not for six kilometers. By the time I carried Bella back to my apartment, my arms were jelly, and I nearly tripped over my own doorstep. Of course having those damn captivating eyes staring at you the whole way didn't make the situation any easier. I swear I could almost see the humor reflected in those deep cerulean pools.  
  
I guess I was very lucky that the landlady wasn't there when I got back. I didn't know what I would have told her. For the next few minutes, I tended to Bella's wound as she stared at me wordlessly. Goddamn that is unnerving! Trying not to think about it too hard, I continued to work until her hand gently clasped over mine. I looked up and gulped as I realized how close her face was to mine.  
  
"I-"she started but trailed off. She bit her lip and chose her words carefully before continuing. "Thank you Harry. Nobody has ever cared for me like this before."  
  
I shrugged and tried to play off the nervousness I felt at her close proximity. It wouldn't do for me to babble again.  
  
"I should be thanking you. After all, you've saved my life twice now." I mumbled. The way she was regarding me was nerve racking. The silence continued and it wasn't until I was done administering first-aid before she broke it once again.  
  
"Harry," she said softly, "I want you to reconsider joining us again. We all want changes made, and the only way to change things is to take action. Please th-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Harry, don't you want to remove those idiot politicians from the Ministry? Just think ab-"  
  
"No!" I shouted vehemently. Bella looked so confused that I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but I stood my ground. Slowly, I brought my free hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek. The unrecognizable look in her eye returned full force.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass if the stupid Ministry collapses." I explained. "After what Fudge has done to me, Tom can torture him to his heart's content." She looked surprised and I chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm not the goody-good uptight piece of shit everyone knows me as. Especially after last year..."  
  
The last comment hit home, and Bella looked extremely guilty. I hadn't meant to bring back the memories for either of us, but I couldn't take it back. I pulled Bella into a hug and she buried her face into my neck. We stayed that way for a while just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Then why won't you?" she said so softly that I almost didn't catch it. As she asked that question, my mind whirled with plausible answers. Why did I so viciously deny an open invitation to join Voldemort? Before this summer, I had taken it for granted that I knew what I was fighting for. I was living in a fantasy world where all Slytherins were evil, and I was the White Knight on my crusade against dark wizards like Voldie. God, what total and utter bullshit! Playing hero isn't going to lead me anywhere except an early death. And I had no intention of dying before I see my great-great-grandchildren start their magical education.  
  
Now that I thought about it, what was holding me back? I looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms knew exactly why.  
  
"You." I said simply and pushed Bella away until I held her at arm's length. She was looking beyond confused. "I'll never forgive that bastard for what he did to you."  
  
"Harry...I-"she couldn't finish. We both turned and looked at the repulsive mark on her left arm. It stood out against her skin like a beacon calling attention to itself. Bella was looking at the tattoo with sadness and a renewed anger swelled in me. I took both her hands in mine to try and comfort her, but she avoided my eyes.  
  
"Bella..." I said softly. Slowly, she lifted her head and our eyes locked. I could see the confrontation and bitterness in her as she debated my position. I didn't want to bring up bad memories, but I had to know something. "Did he ever torture you with the cruciatus?"  
  
I could hear Bella gasp almost inaudibly and I knew I'd hit a nerve. Damnit, if she was subjected to that crap from Tom, why did she stay? Fear? That was the only answer I could come up with as I watched her shiver unconsciously.  
  
"Did he?" I asked. I knew it wasn't a pleasant experience if she really was tortured, but I needed to know. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted uttering them as something in Bella snapped. She glared at me with fire in her eyes and I knew I was in trouble.  
  
"Are you stupid Harry Potter?! Of course he did!" she yelled and then slapped me hard across the face. Holy shit that hurt! I nearly stumbled off the couch in spite of myself, but I guess I deserved that. Being the dumb fuck I am, I just had to satisfy my curiosity of everything. She raised her hand to slap me again as an afterthought, but I quickly grabbed her arm and she went limp. I moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace which she instantly returned.  
  
Even though she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, I could tell that Bella was sobbing silently into my shirt. Is THIS what Voldemort does to his followers? Tortures them until they are living in fear of him and acting on his every whim? A new and profound rage boiled inside me as I thought about what he could have done to Bella. I knew he must have subjected her to the cruciatus many times, but he could have done much worse. Bella was a gorgeous woman, and I know that Voldemort wouldn't hesitate at all to rape her if he felt like it. God, if he did, I'll cut his dick off if I ever see him again.  
  
My attention was drawn to Bella as she let a sob escape. I don't have much experience comforting women, but I did learn a few things last year. I slowly lifted Bella's chin and looked her in the eyes. It was then that I realized she wore no make-up. If she had, it would have been smeared by her tears and my shirt by now. That fact alone makes her even more exquisite.  
  
"This mark meant everything to me." She said softly as we continued to stare at each other. "It represented everything I was brought up to believe. We Blacks were born to serve the Dark Lord of the era, and anyone who doesn't is disowned and considered a blood traitor." She trailed off and looked away.  
  
"And now," she continued, "this symbol haunts me wherever I go! I can't live a normal life as this binds me to him. If I don't serve him, I'm as good as dead!"  
  
"No!" I shouted vehemently. "There has to be another way!"  
  
"But there isn't!" she cried. "Don't you see Harry? If I continue this, I'll just be used and tortured, but if I try and defect, I'll be killed!" I tried to convince her otherwise, but she wasn't having any of it. "And even if I somehow DO escape from him, the aurors will throw me in Azkaban without a second thought! Nobody can help me now!"  
  
"I can." I said without hesitation. I slowly lifted my hands and caressed her tear stained cheeks. "We can help each other Bella. We're both caught in the middle of this stupid war, and can't turn to either side. I understand what you're going through because I've been fucked with enough as it is. We've both been treated like pawns, and I for one, can't stand it anymore. I can help you, Bella. Let me..."  
  
Bella leaned her cheeks against my palms and there was an unreadable expression in her face. She was contemplating what I said, and in a matter of moments, she had reached a decision.  
  
"Harry, I-"I cut off her sentence by capturing her lips with my own. At first, she didn't respond, but slowly, two lithe arms circled my neck and our kiss deepened. God, this was so much better than kissing in the restaurant. No disturbances from patrons, owners, or robbers. Her tongue demanded entrance which I gladly granted. Slowly but surely, she was pinning me to the couch as she kissed me senseless. At last, she was lying on top of me and we broke the kiss feeling breathless.  
  
"I want you Harry..." she whispered and looked down at me with lustful eyes. God, she was turning me on more than anything else imaginable. Without any hesitation, I flipped her over so I was now on top. Repaying her for what she did to me that day in the park, I proceeded to plant soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. She moaned in pleasure, and it was the most alluring sound I've ever heard. I swear that from now on, I'd dedicate hours at a time to make her sound like that.  
  
Bella looked at me with a renewed fire in her eyes as I slowly removed her t-shirt to reveal the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in sixteen years of my life. Her breasts were perfectly proportional to her size, and I wasted no time in applying all oral skills to them. I used every technique I could think of: Dudley's Porn Videos, Cho, Parvati, and even some of my fantasies. Fortunately for me, it was apparently working as Bella was now moaning louder than ever and flailing on the couch.  
  
"Oh god...Harry!" she screamed as I took her other breast in my mouth. Hah! A guy could get used to this. I continued my oral ministrations until Bella couldn't take anymore. She tore off my shirt, my pants, her shorts, and her silk panties before pulling me into a deep kiss. "God! I can't take this anymore!" she said into my ear. Her hot breath was tickling me and I silently agreed.  
  
We positioned ourselves on the couch and I slid in inch by inch. Holy shit! What a feeling! It was so warm and inviting. It was all I could think about as we started a slow pace. The control soon disappeared, as I couldn't take the tension anymore. I proceeded to drill her into the couch as Bella's arms and legs wrapped around me pulling me deeper into her. Her screams of pleasure were all I could hear as I was slowly but surely reaching the pinnacle. It was pure ecstasy! If there was an afterlife, please let it be like this!  
  
"Oh my god! Harry!" Bella screamed as she climaxed. I could feel it pulling me over as well, and I grunted in my own. I lay there on top of her for a moment as we are still basking in our pleasure. Well, I'm no longer a virgin. Damn, that was the most exhilarating experience in my life!  
  
I was still inside her as she leaned up and started kissing my neck again. Holy shit! The feeling was coming back already, and I didn't even get a chance sort my thoughts yet. I took initiative and thrust into her again making her gasp. Bella looked up at me hungrily as we lost ourselves to torrid passion for the second time that night. And three more times before we fell asleep exhausted and sore, but finally complete.  
  
**A/N**: Well hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave feedback or comments so I can continue to improve my story. Thanks! 


	6. The Unbreakable

**The Potter Factor  
**  
By: Amora  
  
Place typical disclaimer here. No royalty theft intended.  
  
-Dedicated to everyone who took time to review and leave feedback. Thank you-  
  
Chapter 6: The Unbreakable  
  
I would have to admit later that this was the best night's sleep I ever had. It was well past ten when the first rays of the sun broke through the shades, and I slowly opened my eyes. But something was missing. Of course! Bella wasn't here. Damnit, this bed really felt empty now that I'm in it by myself. I chuckled mirthlessly at the thought. Now that I knew what it was like, a good night's sleep would never be the same again.  
  
I slowly hobbled out of bed and put on some clothes that were strewn around the room. I was a little bit tried, but after a performance like last night, I wasn't surprised in the least. I had released all my pent up frustration and hormones since that first day at number 4. And I enjoyed every second of it.  
  
Smirking at my newfound experience, I walked into the kitchen, but that too was empty. Where was Bella? Not that I was worried or anything, as she could take care of herself, but I was a bit confused at the sudden disappearance. Maybe she was summoned again. Damnit, I really need to find a way to get rid of that damn mark. Only problem was that I really couldn't show my face near any magical community lest I get thrown in Azkaban.  
  
The situation really didn't get any better over the last few days. I knew that the run-in with those idiot robbers only drew attention to this area of London I'm hiding in. They would probably increase security, which was not a good thing for me. If I were recognized, I'd have a lot more trouble blending in with the muggles.  
  
While thinking of an emergency exit strategy, I decided to cook myself something to eat. To my dismay, I forgot to stock any type of groceries in the fridge. Idiot! I chided myself before grabbing my usual necessities and walking to the nearest supermarket. It was a rainy day outside, and I didn't stand out at all in my leather trench coat and combat boots. The three kilometer hike passed quickly and I wasn't too soaked before I arrived at my destination.  
  
Doing a preliminary scan of the place, I quickly decided on what I should buy. Every guy should have at least bread, sliced ham, cereal, and milk. I guess I should start with that before getting anything out of the ordinary. As I walked down the aisles, a sudden sensation of me being followed hit me full force. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I turned quickly to see if anyone followed me in.  
  
I swore I saw a black robe duck behind an end cap. Shit! This couldn't be good. There was no way my instincts would go off like this unless someone was really here. I gripped my wand tighter and checked to make sure my HK was loaded before proceeding to the bakery section of the store. I pretended to be interested in the cake displayed in the window case and tried to make out any reflections off the glass. Sure enough, an obscure image made its way over to me. I tensed and prepared for a confrontation. When a hand reached for me, I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, a French baguette, the kind that is rock hard after sitting for an hour, and smashed it into the assailant's head without hesitation.  
  
To my horror, it was an employee of the store. The stunned man on the floor wore an apron and name tag that read "Eddie". Holy shit! I just fucked up big time.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I apologized profusely to the prone figure on the floor. "I don't know what came over me! I was just thinking and-" I was cut off from my apology as in a stroke of luck, I got a glimpse of his left wrist. The hideous dark mark was peeking through the watch on his arm. What the hell was this? A Death Eater in muggle clothing? They were getting smarter every day!  
  
Acting as I was bending over to lend a hand, I grabbed the front of "Eddie's" uniform and threw him head first into the glass panels of the cake display. The glass shattered as he flew through it, and he didn't move after coming to a stop. If he wasn't dead now, he would be blind when he regained consciousness. I didn't stop and admire my throw as I knew what was coming. Sure enough the Christmas colored green and red light display started and I ducked behind the nearest bagel rack.  
  
"Give up Potter! We might let you live!" I scoffed at the challenge. Does anyone really think I would give up without a fight? Well maybe last year I would. I would have probably gone crying to that fucker Dumbledore about how the Death Eaters and Voldie weren't playing nice and being mean to me. Ha! Besides, he said "Maybe". Which meant that they would kill me on sight anyway.  
  
I rolled to one side as the bagel cart was effectively blown in half and ended up in the canned soup aisle. A hooded figure was to my right and I picked up a can and chucked it at the Death Eater. Of course the can was blown to pieces in midair, but that was just what I was hoping for. The contents of the can splattered all over the shiny black robes the figured adorned. The screams and curses that followed made me chuckle.  
  
"Potter! You little bastard! Come out here and fight like a man!" The figure yelled in my direction. From its voice, it was probably Avery. Oh well. I complied and did a one hand cartwheel out of my hiding spot and quickly fired two shots. Avery ducked and looked bewildered before realizing what I had done.  
  
"Ha! You're pathetic Potter! Your muggle toys can't hurt me!" He sneered and stood back up. He had no idea that I had missed on purpose, as before he even got to his feet, a huge black sphere landed on his head and shattered. It was one of those muggle security cameras they hide so it had to have weighed a ton. Avery crumpled to the ground motionless. I didn't know if he was dead or not, but I didn't have time to check as another blast of green light whirled by eerily close to my head. 3 more Death Eaters were advancing up the dairy aisle and cutting off my escape. Damnit!  
  
"Serpensortia!" I yelled pulling out my wand. A black Tiger Snake appeared and inclined its head towards me. Perfect! I instinctively switched to snake tongue and asked the snake to go devour those tasty morsels that were coming closer. The snake seemed delighted at the suggestion and slithered away unnoticed.  
  
How could I distract them so they wouldn't notice the huge serpent coming their way? An idea popped in my head and I almost laughed thinking about it. The milk storage wasn't permanently attached to the wall, and I could almost see them getting hit with falling milk jugs.  
  
"Accio milk fridge!" I yelled and slowly but surely, the storage started to tip over. One by one, the individual jugs started falling out and pelted the three Death Eaters in the head. There were screams of pain and obscenities as I laughed long and hard to myself at the image.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you Potter!" "You little brat! I'll tear you to pieces" "Ahh! Potter you are dead!" Yeah yeah. Empty threats never hurt anyone. Especially me. It wasn't until one of them shrieked before the real fun began. I knew that my snake had just bit one of them, and the victim would die in minutes.  
  
It took every ounce of self control for me to not fall over and laugh at the sight of Death Eaters running and screaming like nine year olds at the sight of the Tiger Snake. Really, all those serpent symbols and snake emblems, I would have thought that they had more courage than that.  
  
In their haste to run away from the deadly serpent, the two remaining Death Eaters ran directly into my line of sight. Ha! They were getting careless. I quickly stunned one of them before the other quickly ducked behind another aisle. Well, now things are getting interesting. I was now the hunter and the Death Eater was the prey.  
  
I sneaked underneath a soft drink dispenser and crawled towards where I could see the figure crouched and looking frantically around. I knew I could have stunned him there, but I wanted to have some fun. No use wasting a perfectly good opportunity like this.  
  
I rose from my prone position and grabbed a huge watermelon from a nearby shelf and stalked silently towards the figure.  
  
"Well, well...what do we have here?" I said smirking. The Death Eater whirled around frantically and was about to curse me, but I was faster. I smashed the melon on his head and it the shattered melon rendered the poor sap unconscious. Admiring my handiwork, I grabbed the all the discarded wands the Death Eaters had and snapped them all. Well, that was fun! It was time to leave before the police arrived and started questioning. The muggles who cleared out as soon as the skirmish started stared in shock and dismay at the ruined half of the supermarket. Oh well, at least none of them died.  
  
I was on my way out the front door when a raspy voice I hadn't heard in a while stopped me. I knew that voice. It was the thing that I wanted to gut with a butcher knife and dismantle piece by piece.  
  
"Well Potter, I see once again that you have eluded death." I whirled around to see Tom and gasped. It wasn't his ugly snake face that surprised me. What I saw literally made me see red. He was holding a beaten and bruised Bella and a wand to her neck. "Now that I have your attention, we have some things to discuss."  
  
I was beyond pissed, but the self preservation part of me took over and I tried to negotiate with Tom. Seeing that I couldn't do anything rash without endangering the nearly unconscious Bella, I had to rely on words over any of my weapons.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, you filthy half-blood?" I snarled. I knew I hit a nerve when Tom's face contorted in rage and his grip on Bella tightened. Shit! Hopefully I didn't go too far.  
  
"Watch what you say Potter! I am Lord Voldemort!" he bellowed. "Now back to business. It has come to my attention that you have corrupted one of my most loyal servants, and I am here to remedy that. Isn't that right my dear?" Bella whimpered and I clenched my fists tightly to prevent myself from attacking.  
  
"Now that we have that straightened out, what can we do?" Tom continued as if pondering something. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long Potter. What can I do that would make you suffer?"  
  
I didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant before he pointed his wand towards Bella and yelled the single phrase that changed my life fifteen years ago.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"NO!" I screamed knowing it was too late. I pulled out my HK and pulled the trigger, but without some sort of divine intervention, the bullet wouldn't make it there before the curse was cast.  
  
"-Kedavra!" It seemed that three things happened at once. I pulled the trigger and the bullet sped towards Tom while he uttered the last phrase of the Killing Curse. The green light exploded out of the end of the wand. As this was happening, a black shadow leapt at Tom and firmly embedded itself in his leg. The result was him firing the curse, but the green light missed its target by a mere micrometer, and Tom screeching in pain as my bullet pierced his shoulder. All this happened in a span of a millisecond and I had no idea that Tom had missed.

"You bastard!! DIE!" I screamed with rage and emptied the entire clip into him. Even though deep in my mind I knew that Tom couldn't be killed by ordinary means, I didn't care. I proceeded to spray him with lead and when the clip was empty, I ran forward and drop kicked him back into a lettuce pile. Tom's agonizing screams could be heard from within the pile of produce, but I didn't care. Only Bella was on my mind as I ran to her fallen form and prepared for the worst. God, if Bella was dead, I'd take the nearest cleaver and butcher Tom into so many tiny pieces that even Hell wouldn't recognize who they were burning.  
  
"Bella..." I nearly sobbed gathering her in my arms. "Talk to me! Please..." To my absolute amazement, she responded weakly, but I could hear it clearly.  
  
"H-Harry..." she gasped. She tried to get up but collapsed almost immediately. In a silent thank you to any deity that could have been watching, I picked her up and cradled her safely against me. Voldemort's enraged screams could be heard in the background and I quickly hightailed it out of the battle zone. There was no way I was sticking around with both magical and muggle police on their way and one Dark Lord blasting his way out of lettuce.  
  
As I made my way back to my apartment, I couldn't help but think of what kind of torture Bella had been through. There was no way in hell that I would let Voldemort get his scaly hands on her again. Somehow, I had to break the bond of the dark mark. But how? Maybe the brilliant scholars at Beauxbatons could help.  
  
The rain pelted me in the face as I made my decision. There was no way that I could possibly live here anymore. It was time to say goodbye to a country I had called home for the past sixteen years.  
  
**A/N**: Hope you liked that chapter. This story is progressing along nicely in my opinion, but please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter soon.


	7. Marked for Death

**The Potter Factor**  
  
By: Amora  
  
No amount of material items is gained from this piece of literature.  
  
Dedicated to all the reviewers and especially TimGold who reviewed 6 times in one day. Thanks man! lol  
  
Chapter 7: Marked for Death  
  
"Hey you! Come back here you bloody little thief!" The shop owner yelled as I ran out with a few bottles in my hand. He gave chase, but soon gave up as I rounded the corner and skedaddled out of the vicinity. One more kick to a nearby Good Samaritan and I was home free. What am I doing you ask? Just stealing some alcohol of course.  
  
As I hurried towards my soon to be abandoned apartment with a bottle of vodka and rum, I thought of Bella. She had been nearly unconscious since we escaped from Tom, but the after effects weren't pretty. He had tortured her relentlessly with the cruciatus and I didn't know how to help her. Those muggle remedies for pain didn't work and I had an idea why. The cruciatus didn't target any one part of the body. It hit the nervous system which makes you think that you are suffering from indescribable pain which isn't even real. The only solution that I could think of was numbing the senses. Hence the alcohol.  
  
"Hello Mr. Riddle!" The landlady greeted enthusiastically. I gritted my teeth at the name, but replied likewise. When I first became a fugitive, it almost seemed like a game to me. I shook my head in wonderment as I see how far things have progressed downhill.  
  
Bella's soft moans shake me from my mental dissertation as I step into my apartment. She is laid out on the couch and trying to gain comfort from the pillow I gave her. As I approach her, she opens one bleary eye and smiles despite her pain.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I don't know how to repay you." She murmurs but I catch it all. What the hell is she talking about? It was me who got her into this situation in the first place. I almost open my mouth to dispute her claim, but I keep it firmly shut. No more worthless apologies and self blame for me. I'm through with that shit fifth year. It's becoming a theme lately. I guess I can call it the year I finally grew some balls. I finally just smile and nod.  
  
"Here. I got you something that might help." I show her the bottles and she raises her eyebrows. "Don't ask. I had to break 6 laws to get this stuff!" She giggles and accepts the shots I pour her. I mix in some Coke with the rum and she makes no hesitation to down the mixture. I was sorely tempted to down a few shots of vodka myself, but one of us had to be sober at all times.

It wasn't long at all before Bella's face became flushed, and I knew the alcohol had taken effect. Did my theory work? I believe it did! However, as with any of my successes, it always comes with the caveat. Bella turned from the empty shot glass in front of her to me and licked her lips. The glint in her eyes returned full force and she now wore that look she had last night. She growled almost predatory and advanced slowly towards me.  
  
Oh shit...  
  
There was no question of what she wanted. I slowly backed up but she was much quicker. Bella proceeded to pin me on the kitchen counter and pressed her lips to mine. I could taste and smell the alcohol along with her special scent, and it was intoxicating me to no end. Holy shit! Her hands wandered up my legs and it wasn't long before I was completely turned on.  
  
"I see someone is happy." She purrs in my ear as her hand is now rested on my crotch. The last protests of us needing to evacuate immediately disappear. I quickly pull Bella down for another kiss and she wastes no time ripping off my pants along with everything else.  
  
"Oh my God!" Bella moans in ecstasy as she impales herself on me. I have never seen a more erotic scene as Bella throws here head back and screams in pleasure. I faintly hear the sounds of bottles and glasses shattering on the floor as we are lost in our throng of passion on the kitchen counter. I grit my teeth at the amount of pleasure Bella was giving me. She was so warm and inviting! I couldn't help but grab her hips and thrust into her like a savage beast while she flails wildly above me. Our gasps of breath become quicker and shallower as we approach the pinnacle. Bella buries her face into my neck as she climaxes, and her screams of torrid passion bring me over as well.  
  
We lay there exhausted and sated for a few minutes before Bella lifts her head off my shoulders and looks me in the eye. With her hair in disarray and face flushed from our previous exertions, she is easily the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She looks at me with happiness, hunger, lust, and something else in her eyes that I can't recognize. However, before I could even consider it, she leans down and kisses me again starting round two.

---------------------

What I thought was going to be a quickie turned out to be a four hour romp session. Damnit! I am horrible at keeping schedules, but for this particular situation, I didn't blame myself at all. A drunken and horny Bella was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
It was nearly nightfall before I gathered everything necessary for survival. With the aid of an almost fully recovered Bella, I stuffed everything of value into a suitcase and left the apartment. Unfortunately for us, the rain hadn't let up and by the time we reached the underground, we were completely soaked. I was just about to curse my bad luck when I noticed that Bella had on a white shirt. And she had no bra on underneath.  
  
Holy shit...  
  
The thin and almost translucent material clung onto her every curve and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Did she know what she was about to do to the male population of this country? Apparently not, as she walked towards the ticket booth without blinking an eye.  
  
"I'd like two tickets for the Piccadilly Line please." Bella asked the ticket salesman. It was then that my amusement began. The poor sap took one look at Bella before his eyes were permanently glued to her chest. A tiny smirk unnoticed by anyone except me appeared on her face, and she purposely stuck out her chest further.  
  
"I...uh...err-"the salesman stuttered incoherently. His eyes tried to look up at her, but he never made it past the neck. At this point, I was holding in my laughter, but what Bella did next put me on the floor in hysterics. She actually lifted her shirt up and pretended to wipe off the rain water in her hair giving the salesman a view of her bottom cleavage and finely toned abs. I swear I could see drool, but I was laughing so hard I couldn't make sure.  
  
Unfortunately, the cup of coffee the salesman held in his hands fell and landed on the panic button. Within thirty seconds, two muggle police officers ran in preparing for a riot, but stopped as they saw Bella. The reaction of the two policemen was almost the same as the guy behind the counter. Both stared at her chest for a few seconds before acknowledging her.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" the first officer spoke after composing himself. The composure disappeared almost immediately as Bella licked her lips and twirled her hair around one finger. She lazily walked up to the counter and leaned over closer to the salesman.  
  
"Oh." She said softly. "Nick here was looking a little flushed." She read the salesman's name off his tag and then played with his tie. Trailing a finger down Nick's chest, she didn't even make it halfway down before 'Nick' promptly fainted. The two cops immediately rushed to help the fallen salesman, and Bella promptly hauled me up from the floor and away from the scene.  
  
It wasn't until five minutes later that I could get my laughter under control. That had been the funniest thing I have ever seen, and would be for some time. I looked sideways at Bella who was smirking in satisfaction.  
  
"That was absolutely amazing." I said while we were walking to the train. She glances at me and her smirk widens. I'm confused for a moment before she hands me a stack of pounds she snatched while leaning over the counter. 4000 pounds in a second! She did better than me mugging that drug dealer!  
  
"I haven't done that in a while!" she smirks in self-satisfaction. I can only stare at her in amazement as she also produces two tickets for the tube and a monthly pass for unlimited usage of the underground. All unpaid for. She notices my look of disbelief and her smile widens.  
  
"What? Don't you think I can be convincing?"  
  
I could only snort in agreement. God, if she put her mind to it, she could convince Fudge to tap-dance in Diagon Alley. An idea suddenly hit me full force as I thought of the implications. Bella would love this.  
  
For the rest of our trip to Heathrow, I didn't spend a single pound. Bella's 'convincing' got us front row seats on the charter bus, past security clearance with my HK, and two tickets for the overbooked last flight to Paris that night from two hapless business men who received nothing in return except a wink. Wow she is good.  
  
It wasn't a minute later that the flight actually started boarding. As we boarded the plane, the flight attendants were giving us funny looks. Or rather giving Bella the evil eye. What the hell? They must be jealous or something. I did a double take and the results were not that appealing. How could they have fat ugly people be the flight attendants? Isn't there a law against such blasphemy?  
  
I sighed and plopped into my comfortable first class seat. Oh well, I'm probably bias anyways. Compared to Bella, almost every other woman was ugly. Damn! Bella was ruining the female population of the world for me. Not that I minded too much, but you start feeling different when there is nobody better to look at.  
  
I was just about to fall asleep when I felt the hairs on my neck prickle once again. Oh shit, this couldn't be happening again! I looked around at all the strange faces in first class, but none of them stood out more than the rest. I knew Death Eaters were getting smart now by dressing in muggle clothing. Any one of these 'innocent' bystanders could fire the killing curse at me without a second thought.  
  
"Bella," I hissed. "Your friends are here." She turned to me and nodded slowly. Without any overly dramatic movements, she quickly scanned the cabin and frowned. I didn't know if she had recognized any, but the prickling was getting stronger. There was some serious magic nearby. However, without identifying who was causing it, we couldn't attack anyone without creating a scene.  
  
I gripped my wand tightly under my long sleeve shirt during the entire taxi and takeoff. There wasn't a hitch during the entire ascent, and it was making me a little nervous. What the hell was going on? Bella pretended to be asleep as she tried to pinpoint the magical signatures. It wasn't until an hour into the flight that I got the feeling to duck back into my seat. A stunner immediately whizzed by my head and hit a muggle in the next aisle. I looked around frantically before realizing something. The spell came from the left and I was sitting in the left window seat. I turned my head and my jaw dropped open. Four figures on brooms were tailing the plane. What the fuck!?  
  
"Harry, we need to get out there and dispose of them." Bella said with narrowed eyes. The same look that she sported in the Department of Mysteries and the restaurant was back. This is one form of Bella you didn't want to mess with. "Apparate onto the left wing, and I'll take the right one." Bella said summoning a wind repellent charm on us both and vanished without any hesitation.  
  
"But I don't know how to apparate!" I yelled in frustration. By now, the muggles were getting curious about what was happening, but that was far from my worries. Think damnit! How do I apparate anywhere? I've seen people do it many times, but what did they do? I didn't know the procedure. I gripped my wand tightly and closed my eyes. If I didn't do something now, Bella could get captured or killed. There was no way in hell I would let that happen.  
  
"Come on goddamnit!" I yelled at myself. Without any other option, I pictured the left wing of the plane. At the very back of my mind, I could feel something lurking to break loose. A slight tingling sensation swept my body and I could almost feel the physical manifest of magic around me. The feeling increased dramatically the more I concentrated, and before I knew it, my body felt like it was collapsing on itself. I had no idea what happened next, but a in a flash of white light, I appeared face down on the left wing.  
  
"Oof!" I moaned and tried to stand up. The wind repellent charm worked perfectly as I didn't get blown off the wing. Getting my bearings, I realized I was indeed outside. What the hell? How did I manage that? I didn't have another second to think about it as another curse almost glazed my face.  
  
"Sonorus!" I yelled to project my voice. The figures on the brooms were definitely not in Death Eater attire. Their masks and robes were almost blood red and had a golden crest that I didn't recognize. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
One of the mysterious flyers swooped closer and leveled a wand at me. In a sickening familiar voice, she addressed me.  
  
"Hem, Hem! How nice to finally be able to get rid of you Potter!" The voice drawled out. As soon as I heard the familiar hitch, I knew exactly who it was. But what was SHE doing out here? I didn't even get a chance to ask as she answered my question for me. "We are the High Inquisitors of the Ministry of Magic. The minister himself gives us orders and we report to no one else. How unfortunate for you that the minister has ordered your execution!"  
  
"What! That's bullshit!" I yell frantically. Why would I be executed? I haven't done anything! "You lie Umbridge!"  
  
"Oh? Well let's just see about that..." she said in a voice that I knew she was sneering at me behind her mask. "Say Potter, how are those scars on your hands doing?"  
  
A deep rage courses through me as she taunts me. That...bitch! I'll fucking kill her! Without a second thought, I aim my wand at her, but she was prepared.  
  
"Reducto!" She screams and I barely manage to avoid it. The curse blows a hole in the wing and gas is spilling everywhere. Oh shit! The entire plane is now tilting to the left and I barely hold my footing. Umbridge swoops down and tries to ram me off the wing but I flip back onto the cylindrical cabin of the plane. In the background, I could hear Bella cast a mixture of stunners, unforgivables, and everything else in her arsenal. By the sounds of the intense screaming that followed, I could tell that some of them had hit their mark.  
  
Umbridge once again tries to ram me but misses. Damn this was getting old quick. If I could get her broom, I would make sure this duel ended quickly.  
  
"Accio broom!" I yelled, and sure enough, the broom went flying into my hands. Umbridge was taken by surprise and fell onto the left wing. I hopped down from the top of the plane to end this once and for all. Umbridge, however, was getting desperate in her attempts to kill me.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed and I had to do a last minute roll to avoid getting killed. The muggle looking out the window wasn't lucky enough, however, and promptly fell into the aisle dead.  
  
"Getting a little desperate aren't we?" I said in a clipped tone. Umbridge backed up to the tip of the wing and leveled her wand again.  
  
"Burn in hell Potter! Avada Kedavra!" She yelled and this time I was able to jump over the poorly aimed curse. Once again, some poor muggle got the blunt of the green light and promptly fell lifeless.  
  
"So tell me something Umbitch." I said and the misnomer pissed her off to no end. Her face contorted in rage and her wand arm was shaking. "Did Fudge-packer really put you up to this?"  
  
"You insolent fool! The entire ministry wants you dead!" Umbridge spat and I stored this little piece of information away for future reference. The entire ministry? What the hell was going on? Umbridge saw my distraction and tried to take advantage of it.  
  
"Avada Kedav-" She screamed but was promptly cut off as turbulence shook the entire plane. We both fell over and her wand disappeared into the blackened night below.  
  
As I regained my footing, I noticed that Umbridge was now wide eyed in fear. Humph. So typical. Helpless without a wand. I approached her and a defiant air seemed to surround her.  
  
"You know what Umbitch?" I said with malice in my voice. "I really should kill you for all you've done. You really fucked up my life last year. And not just mine, but everyone else's life too. Then Fudge sends you here to try and kill me."  
  
"Ha!" Umbridge sneers at me. "You don't have the balls to kill me Potter! You're just a whiny little brat who thinks everyone should contort to your every whim. If anything happens that you don't like, you'd just go cry to Dumbledore! You're nothing!"  
  
I frown at her taunts but put my wand away. Umbridge smirks triumphantly, but the smirk disappears when she sees one on my face as well.  
  
"You're right." I said slowly. "I was a whiny little bitch. I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't consider any of the big pictures. You're right that I didn't have any balls." I stare into the depths of her eyes and let the animalistic Slytherin side of me take over.  
  
"How very unfortunate for you that I've decided to grow some!" I declare and approach a now stunned Umbridge. I pick her up by the throat with one hand and bring her face close to mine. "May Lucifer have mercy on your soul..."  
  
Umbridge's eyes widen, but she doesn't have any time to react as I toss her head first into the turbine of engine four. Her ear piercing screams are cut short and replaced by a sound of grinding meat and bones. With a satisfactory smirk and sigh of relief, I turn around to go and help Bella. Apparently, she didn't need any help, as she was standing on the cabin and had been watching me with calculating eyes.  
  
"Harry...are you alright?" she asked softly as I walk up to her. She examines my torn shirt and pants from when Umbridge tried to ram me off the plane.  
  
"I'm alright," I respond and give her the once over. She was perfectly unscathed. Figures that I would be torn up fighting one flying adversary and she would be perfectly fine fighting three. How the hell does she do it? I didn't have time to ask as an explosion threw us both off our feet. I looked over to see engine four on fire.  
  
"Oh shit!" I yelled. "We have to get out of here! The wing is leaking gas and this entire plane is about to blow!"  
  
"Apparate?" Bella asked with wide eyes. I shook my head and looked around. There had to be another way as we were over the English Channel and at least fifty miles from any land.  
  
"The broom!" I yelled and quickly jumped on the gas laden wing to grab it. Bella hopped down and got on the broom behind me.  
  
"Hang on!" I screamed behind me and I felt her nod. Without any more hesitation, I kicked off and flew as fast as I could away from the plane. No sooner had we traveled about a hundred meters when a huge explosion rocked the atmosphere. We turned around to see a huge scorching fireball zoom across the night sky and raining debris.  
  
"That was too close..." I muttered and we stayed watching the spectacle for a while before the entire plane plunged into the English Channel. I sighed and shook my head sadly. Many innocent people died today. And for what? Were they just sacrifices made to get at me?  
  
A year ago I would have locked myself under the stairs and cried pitifully, blaming myself for someone else trying to kill me. This year, I could only think of one person at fault: Fudge. That self-serving manipulative bastard! He was going to die if I had anything to say about it. Bella hugged me from behind and my anger diminished. Revenge on that fucker could wait. As of now, I had more important things to do.  
  
Without another thought about Fudge, I flew off into the night sky. 

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update with this chapter, but I had 4 finals to study for. Last one is tomorrow and I figured I might as well finish this chapter as a break from studying.

****As always, thanks for taking the time to review. It helps me progress as an author and make my stories better.


	8. The French Connection

**The Potter Factor**

By: Amora

The author of this piece garnishes no royalties whatsoever.

A/N: Wow it's been a while. Won't do it again I promise lol )

Chapter 8: The French Connection

"Extraxi induviae!" A beam of incandescent light flew right over my head as I did a last minute duck and roll. Holy shit that was close. I coughed up a mouthful of sand as I leapt to my feet in an attempt to counterattack. Left. Right. Double back layout. Wow, I really should consider being a gymnast. Unfortunately, I never had a chance to continue that train of thought as another curse slammed into me in midair.

"Aww crap." I mumbled and watched helplessly as my t-shirt vanishes from sight. I look over to my opponent and Bella smirks at me while whistling appreciatively. We were currently participating in a 'strip duel' on a deserted sector of the beach and she was kicking my ass.

"You're getting predictable, Harry." She says with a grin. "Those are some fancy moves, but you can't physically move faster than I can aim my wand!"

Is that a challenge I hear? I smirked and reposition myself into my own dueling stance. Bella had unknowingly given me the hint I needed in avoiding curses and I was just waiting for her to fire the first shot. Not a second later, the now familiar curse was flying right at me.

"Alright Potter," I mumbled and sidestepped the curse. I immediately fell into my standard routine of sidestepping before concentrating on my next move. Bella had said I can't physically move faster than her curses. What stopped me from apparating around the battlefield? I silently chastise myself for being such an idiot. How could I have forgotten that little aspect of being a wizard?

I was in the middle of another amazing display of aerial acrobatics when I heard Bella fire off a curse. Damnit! If I didn't do something soon, I would be stark naked. Not wanting to lose my final article of clothing, I started thinking hard about wanting to be at the destination I had in mind. Come on! You worthless magic, do something! As if hearing my pleas, I felt myself being launched into the void.

It could only be called the void. Before I could even begin to analyze the trip across space, I appeared exactly where I had in mind: 30 meters above Bella and entering freefall wand first. The ground approached rapidly and so did Bella's figure who was looking around frantically trying to find me. Grinning to myself at my self conceived plan, I aimed my wand at my target.

"Extraxi…" I said and Bella immediately looks up at me in shock. Her eyes widen considerably as I'm almost on top of her now, but I have other ideas than to become a Harry Potter pancake. Keeping my mind focused on the spell I was casting, I willed myself to again be transported to a new destination. It was getting considerably easier every time I tried to jump around the space time continuum. I was about 10 centimeters from landing on Bella before I vanished and appeared directly behind her.

"…induviae!" I shout and before Bella even has a chance to react, my curse hits her directly in the back. The bikini top she is wearing slowly fades away and I stand back to admire my handiwork.

"What the hell was that Potter?" Bella yells furiously as she turns around to face me. Unfortunately, I'm a little preoccupied with the view to notice the shouting and murderous gleam in her eyes. But can you really blame me for ignoring the unimportant stuff if there is a set of gorgeous breasts in front of you? I blatantly tune out Bella's indignant shouts and close in on my target.

"You could have been killed! If you had waited one-" she suddenly stops ranting and her breath hitches when I reach out and trail my hand from her shoulder along her collarbone and down the valley of her ample chest.

"Harry..." she trails off and I smirk inwardly. Back to a first name basis are we? I feast my eyes on her gorgeous figure as my fingers continue their journey south. Damn, this is fun! Bella is now breathing hard as I trace the top of her bikini bottom. In small steps, I move forward into her personal space and add a little bit of personal magic to my fingertips to heighten her senses.

It was a weird thing really. Had I not been shocked trying to put up the lights at number four, I would never had thought about where my magic came from. Every wizard has some type of magic core that a wand draws from and that was the profound difference between magic users and muggles. After all the apparition attempts and subsequent battles, I've learned how to direct where I wanted that magic in my own body acting as a buffer to the outside world.

Unfortunately, there was no way I could perform any "wandless" magic, but it did allow me greater control of my own body. I do things like keep myself warm or jump higher due to a muscle and metaphysical cooperation. Right now I was diverting all my magic to my fingertips resulting in a touch that felt like simultaneous hot and cold patchs to Bella.

"You like that?" I whispered into her ear as my fingers now entered only recently explored territories. As I watched Bella's increasing gasps of breath, I slowly but steadily raise the amount of magic used. She could only nod at my question as her movements against me become increasingly desperate.

"Good." I say just before kissing the nape of her neck and allowing even more personal magic to flow across my entire body. Bella is grinding almost uncontrollably against me and I can tell she is almost at her boiling point. Smiling inwardly, I lay Bella on the white sands and make passionate love to her on the nude beaches of France.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I'm sorry sir. All modes of public transportation have been temporarily suspended due to the tragic terrorist bombing last night."

I was currently in the process of trying to obtain a plane ticket to Marseilles where Beauxbatons was but the damn salesman was giving me the runaround. A terrorist attack? Had Voldemort struck here too?

"What terrorist attack?" I asked trying to figure out if old snake face had a presence in this country too. It seemed like I could never be free from slimy dark lords, power hungry politicians, or manipulative old men. The ticket salesman gave me a look that spoke volumes of what he thought of my intelligence.

"The bombing of flight 309 from London last night," He said in a very poor attempt at a polite tone. Oh THAT terrorist attack...hehe oops?

"What about a train ticket instead?" I asked attempting to direct attention away from my lack of knowledge about the breach in national security. If it were possible, his face became even more annoyed and I felt as if I had missed something.

"What are you stupid? I said ALL modes of public transportation!" He yelled and I felt the presence of saliva on my face. Ugh disgusting! I wiped my face with a sleeve and glared at the irate salesman. What a rude prick! I had a sudden urge to shank him with the utility knife on the counter before deciding against it. It would cause too much of a scene.

"Vous l'écume suce le cochon!" I yelled before leaving the ticket office in a huff. It was the only French phrase I knew and just appeared appropriate at the moment. So much for friendly English speaking travel agents at the airport. Bella was waiting for me outside and waved me over when she saw me exit.

"That was the worst service I've ever encountered." I spat answering Bella's unasked question. At her raised eyebrow I continued. "Apparently our escapade with the High Inquisitors from last night is being categorized as an act of international terrorism. All modes of public transportation have been shut down for the time being."

"Lovely," Bella sighed and pondered for a moment. "What do we do now?"

What could we do? We were on the opposite side of the country from where we needed to be and there was no way we could apparate there. I still had trouble with small distances. The broom was also out of the question. My invisibility cloak was in my luggage when the plane blew up and was now probably resting under the English Channel. I had no intentions of outmaneuvering the French Aéronautique Militaire should someone spot us flying on a broom.

A sudden honk broke me out of my reverie and I turned to see a Frenchman in his shiny new BMW shouting vulgarities for me to get out of the road. That's it! I quickly got out of the road and waved at the passing car to the driver's surprise.

"I've got an idea!" I said and grabbed Bella's hand. I didn't answer her questions until we had reached my destination, the economy parking lot where people park for short periods of time.

"We're going to drive to Marseilles!" I announced to Bella and proceeded to survey the parking lot.

"What!" Bella asked incredulously. "You know how to operate these muggle tin cans?"

I nodded pretty sure with myself. I've seen Uncle Vernon drive many times and it didn't seem hard at all. All he did was press a few pedals with his foot, move a stick to different places, and turn the big wheel. Driving on the ground can't be any harder than driving with Ron's flying car in second year. Hopefully looks aren't deceiving and there isn't a hidden ritual needed to drive one of these automobiles.

"We need a key to start it so we have to wait for someone to get in their car first." I explained while keeping my eye out for an unsuspecting victim. In a stroke of luck, a man looking very much like a muggle Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the elevator and approached his car. I waited for him to walk to his car and when he did my mouth dropped. No way! A Mercedes-Benz SL55 AMG! I only knew it because Uncle Vernon had posters of this car all over the house and complained everyday that he couldn't afford one on his salary. I initially shrugged it off as a Vernon thing but now I understood. Damn, this car is beautiful!

I signaled to Bella to begin our plan of me distracting and her stunning. I approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder just before he entered his car.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if we borrow your car?" I asked earnestly. Of course I didn't expect him to hand over the keys but it was worth a shot.

"Que?" He asked not understanding what I said. I sighed and repeated myself this time pointing to him, me, and then the car in that order. I think he understood as a scowl appeared on his face.

"Sortir d'ici!" he yelled and attempted to close the door on my hand. Luckily for me, I had the leverage of preventing the door from crushing my fingers and pulled it back open.

"Hey! I'm not done speaking to you yet!" I said and punched the rich bastard right in the nose. He stumbled back into the gearshift before regaining his senses and tried to kick me out of the car. I managed to dodge all his kicks except one and it hurt like hell. I would probably have some sore ribs tomorrow.

"Oh hell no..." I growled after recovering from the kick and grabbed the muggle Malfoy look-a-like's foot and dragged him out of the car.

"Fuck you and your dark lord!" I yelled getting caught up in the moment while kicking the prone Malfoy doppelganger with as much pent up rage as I could muster against the aristocratic death eating family. I continued my assault until a red light hit the prone ponce, and Malfoy passed out cold. I turned around and saw Bella looking at me with an amused expression.

"Feel better now?" she smirked at me and then at the unconscious Malfoy twin.

"I guess..." I replied feeling a little sheepish. The stunned man might not have done anything but even looking like a Malfoy pissed me off. Oh well maybe he's a distant muggle cousin or something. "Come on lets get out of here."

Bella nodded and followed me into the car. Huh this was weird. I hadn't noticed it before but for some reason the driver sat on the left in this car. Uncle Vernon's cars always had the driver on the right side. I shrugged off the difference and proceeded to start the car.

Wow, everything about this car screamed power! It felt as if I had unleashed the power of a Firebolt Mk II. I put the stick of the car to 'R' like I had seen Uncle Vernon and the car started to back up. Yes! I would get the hang of this in no time. I maneuvered the car out of the parking space like an expert and then switched it over to 'D'. Lo and behold, the car started going forward. Am I a good driver or what?

While I was admiring my driving skills, Bella was busy experimenting with the countless buttons in the car. One even caused the windows to roll up and down. In Uncle Vernon's car he had to roll it down himself.

"Ok Marseilles is south of here so I guess we'll head that way." I announced as we pulled out of the parking lot. I eased the car onto the main highway when the light was green. Wow I didn't know watching Uncle Vernon drive the car home from Platform 93/4 would have been so helpful. I guess I could give this car to him later as thanks for teaching me how to drive.

"Harry look out!" Bella suddenly screamed as a huge SUV swerved at the last minute to avoid a collision with me. What the hell was that? Crazy driver. No sooner had I said that then another sedan appeared out of nowhere and also swerved dangerously close to my car. Goddamnit! French people were all crazy! It was then that I noticed all the honks I was receiving and cars frantically getting out of my way.

"Move your ass you crazy gits!" I shouted and waved my fists at the next car who passed me in the opposite direction. It was an elderly couple and they stared wide eyed at me like I was insane. "Why are all you people in my lane?"

"Potter! I thought you said you could drive!" Bella screamed and clung on hard to the armrest. Another car whirled by me and proceeded to crash into a convertible sending both of them careening off the road.

"I can!" I yelled defending myself. We were driving down the left side of a major highway at 140 kilometers per hour and weaving through oncoming traffic. "Tell these idiots to drive in the right direction!"

Oh...SHIT! A huge oil tanker was approaching and I turned the steering wheel hard to the left. The behemoth 18 wheeler clipped the side of my beautiful car and took the right mirror with it. Time froze for a second as the car tried to spin out of control before the tires regripped the asphalt. There was a huge explosion behind me and in my rear view mirror I saw the tanker jackknife and explode taking five other cars with it. Damn that was close. Bella stared at me wide eyed and continued her death grip on the arm bar.

By now I had realized my mistake. Damn French people had to drive on the other side of the road! Who the hell drives on the right side? I quickly cut across the median and into the right lanes but immediately regretted my decision. 15 police cars were waiting on the other side and started their pursuit. Goddamnit! Can't I just get a break for at least one day?

"Don't look now but it's the muggle police!" I shouted over the road noise and Bella turned around. They were obviously after me but isn't 15 cops after me a little overkill? After all, the only wrongdoing I've done was being ignorant of French driving etiquette. I guess I shouldn't have yelled obscenities at that elderly couple. Perhaps they called the police after my rude gestures?

"Reducto!" I turned to my right only to see Bella fling obscene amounts of magic at the pursuing police cruisers. Her aim was deadly and one by one, the cruisers exploded behind us.

"Stupefy!" A stunner hit the driver of the nearest car and it crashed into the one beside it causing a pileup of eight cruisers. Only 3 more police cars to go! My relief quickly dwindled, however, as I heard the telltale sounds of helicopters joining the pursuit. They didn't even signal for us to stop before opening fire. Bullets smashed into the glass and imbedded themselves into the car's interior.

"Get down!" I yelled at Bella but she paid no heed. In an instant, she had disappeared with a small pop. I looked around frantically but didn't see her anywhere. It was when one of the helicopters stopped firing did I realize where she had apparated to. One by one, every single chopper stopped spraying my poor car with bullets and plummeted to the ground. After the last one went down, Bella appeared beside me with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"That was fun! The looks on those muggles' faces were priceless!" Bella exclaimed. I could only snort with wonderment at how well that went. While Bella was busy dealing with the flying muggles, I had managed to lose the entourage of cheap cars. How could those wimpy automobiles keep up with my AMG? I pulled out the French map that was conveniently in the glove box, shrugged, and went on my merry way.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Here we are." I said waking Bella up from her nap on the bullet ridden seat. Marseilles was just as I thought it would be; a small and quaint community with architectural wonders and huge chateaus. Now how do I find Beauxbatons? I'd probably have to look for the most noticeable building in town that muggles seemed to ignore.

"I think that's it." Bella said after we drove around town for a bit. There just outside the town was a building that resembled Buckingham Palace. I stared in awe for a minute before driving my bullet ridden car up to the front door. It seemed highly unusual that such a prestigious academy would have no magical or muggle security besides the notice-me-not charms to keep it hidden. It was a far cry from Hogwarts which looked like it was built for surviving a siege. I just hope this is the right building and not the French Ministry.

"Well, here we are. Let's go." Bella and I didn't get ten meters away from the car before we were knocked forward a few steps by a tremendous explosion. What was that? I had a sinking feeling in my heart as I turned around. My precious car was now scrap metal engulfed in flames and black smoke.

"My…car!" I lamented before approaching the remaining wreckage and dropping to my knees. Bella just rolled her eyes and smacked me on the head. I glared at her for interrupting my mourning for the loss of a loved one. Bah she would never understand. I got to my feet and slowly approached the front door when I noticed a small girl staring at us with wide eyes. She must be a first year.

"Hello." I greeted. "Aren't you going to welcome us to your school?" I must have been a sight with my shirt torn from the scuffle and face black from smoke. She stuttered incoherently before falling forward in a dead faint. Great. So much for being presentable.

A/N: Haha that chapter was fun to write. I had to get them to Beauxbatons somehow so I might as well do it in style. Hopefully the next installment will be out in a few days.

French translations according to an online source. Let me know if it is wrong.

**Vous l'écume suce le cochon! **translates loosely to "You scum-sucking pig!"

**Que? - **What?

**Sortir d'ici! –** Get lost!


	9. A Chance at Repentance

**The Potter Factor**

By: Amora

Standard and non-standard disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** Check out the page on Bellatrix Lestrange on the Harry Potter Lexicon. That picture of her with the wand is almost exactly how I pictured her in this story: sadistic, powerful, and sexy as hell.

Chapter 9: A Chanceat Repentance

"Ennervate"

Without thinking, I tried reviving the poor girl who fainted at our arrival. Unfortunately, being awaken out of a shock induced period of unconsciousness was not going to put said person in a calm state. The little girl took one look at my appearance and ran into the castle screaming.

"Mangeurs de mort!" could be heard throughout the castle. Bella and I shared a look of foreboding. This couldn't be good. Without a second thought, we sprinted after the girl in an attempt to explain ourselves. No sooner had we stepped into the school's main foyer when twenty students of different ages accosted us with wands drawn.

"Ne pas se déplacer!" one of the older students with some sort of prefect badge demanded. Not comprehending what was being said, I took a second to access the situation. A myriad of students no older than me looked back with nervous glances between Bella and me. Taking a deep breath, I began explaining our situation when suddenly, the calm in the room disintegrated as a random student in the crowd opened fire.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

As soon as I brought up my shield to deflect the spell, the tentative atmosphere in the room exploded. Three stunners whirled by my head as I ducked behind a trophy case to avoid being hit. This was not the way I saw life in France to be! My introspection was cut short, however, as the glass case in front of me was blasted to hell. A piece of glass slashed my forehead near the scar Tom gave me giving it what I would later decide to be a cool dual lightening effect.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted while waving my wand in an arc. The intended area effect worked and three students slumped out of the fight. "Tarantallegra! Rictusempra!"

One by one the students were doing jigs, laughing, being tickled, or paralyzed. I took their moment of distraction to do some of the spells I had learned from Gred and Forge. An upperclassman's wand was turned into a rubber chicken and he dropped it faster than Malfoy would drop a Weasley hand-me-down. A girl who was about to curse me found her tongue hanging on the ground from a well placed engorgio. Taking a quick look at how Bella was fairing, I shook my head at her bored appearance after having the rest of the students hoping on one foot on the imperius curse.

I started laughing from the scene but my humor was instantly cut short as the telltale sign of a bone breaker curse narrowly missed my head. Oh shit…the faculty had arrived. It was all I could do to convince Bella to retreat before we were attacked by flying chairs and airborne tables.

"This way!" I yelled pulling her through a nearby door and adjacent corridor. I wasted no time turning around and blasting the entrance with everything I had. The roof started caving in and soon the door was completely blocked by rubble. Wow, that was close. Even with Bella here, I didn't know if we could make it out of that fight in one piece.

"La reddition ou meurt!" A deep baritone sounded from behind us. I turned around slowly and took an involuntary step back as I saw the most imposing figure I have ever seen in my life. Almost three meters tall and dressed from head to toe in full battle regalia, the headmistress of Beauxbatons was a sight to behold. Bella took a defensive stance when Madame Maxine began swinging the huge ceremonial broadsword in her hands as if it were a mere toothpick.

"We're not here to fight!" I said nervously holding up both my hands. Damn, this lady could give Voldemort a run for his money in mere presence! "Don't you remember us?"

This seemed like the wrong thing to say as Madame Maxine's eyes drifted from me over to where Bella was standing. A murderous glint appeared in her eyes as she recognized Bellatrix Lestrange. With an inhuman growl, she charged forward and tried to cleave us in half. Bella and I both rolled to either side of the blade as its downward arc imbedded the massive sword into the rubble.

"Madame Maxine! Don't you remember me from the Tri-Wizard tournament? I'm Hagrid's friend!" I yelled across the corridor towards the murderous giantess. I really don't want to die here before I could have my revenge on Tom and Fudge. I was in luck, because at the mention of Hagrid, the headmistress lost a bit of the bloodlust look in her eyes. After carefully examining me and glancing at my forehead, her eyes widened in recognition.

"Potter! Que l'enfer est-il vous faisant ici?" She demanded fiercely. I just stood in confusion until I heard the giantess mutter some words under her breath. An odd tingly sensation washed over me and I was about to ask what she did before being cut off.

"Now answer me Harry Potter. Why are you in France and why are you attacking my school with a known Death Eater?" she asked in a dangerous tone but it was surprisingly in English. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of a translation spell earlier.

"We're not attacking! Bella and I are seeking asylum from that little island we used to call home." I explained. This was obviously not what she had been expecting as the look on her face became more confused. I sighed and resigned myself to do what I had to.

"It'll probably be easier for you to just read my memory. Either pensive or legilimency is fine." I offered. Hopefully, this wouldn't be as bad as that fucker Snape trying to rape my mind. Madame Maxine paused briefly to contemplate before aiming her wand she had hidden in her sleeve and whispering the incantation.

Instead of trying to clear my mind as I had for Snivellus, I thought about everything that had happened since my sixteenth birthday. The images flashed by as I recalled what happened since July 31st. Bella and three lackeys attacking number 4. Fudge's edict. The scuffle with the British aurors. The shootout with the thugs. The skirmish with Voldemort. The battle with the Ministry High Inquisitors. The muggle police chase. Everything that had transpired since then Madame Maxine now knew. Even some of the more illicit activities I had been participating in...

I scratched my head in embarrassment as I saw Madame Maxine give me a knowing look and raised eyebrow. I shrank away further as I saw Bella smirking at my predicament. What the hell was this? Pick on Harry Potter day?

"If we could continue this conversation in my office Mr. Potter." Madame Maxine said while leading us down the corridor. "That will give me enough time to call off the French Ministry and alert the other professors of the situation."

I nodded as she led Bella and me through a door which I had not initially seen. The interior of her office was much more refined than Dumbledore's. Instead of the mass amounts of trinkets lying around, Madame Maxine's office was almost as immaculate as Aunt Petunia's kitchen. Almost being the right word as no dirt particle in the world could escape the notice of that horse-faced hag. In a span of thirty seconds, the headmistress had firecalled the ministry, reassured the professors, and conjured up two chairs before taking a seat in her 'throne'.

"Let me get this straight." Madame Maxine started as she leaned forward on the huge oak desk. "You," she said pointing to me, "and you," she said pointing to Bella, "are not only trying to escape You-Know-Who, but you are also fugitives of the British Ministry of Magic? And now you have come to this country seeking asylum only to be the most wanted criminals on the cover of all newspapers muggle and magical for your blatant attacks getting to this school? And on top of that, you have dueled with almost two dozen of my students?"

"Wow that sounds really bad if you put it that way…" I said nervously while scratching my head. Madame Maxine gave me a critical gaze for almost a full minute before a deep rumble passed from her lips. I sighed in relief as I realized that she was laughing.

"Boy-Who-Lived indeed! Only you would attempt to pass such utter nonsense off as the truth. Any other wizard who would even commit such acts that you have in the past few days would be instantly sentenced to your Azkaban prison no?"

"But-"

"Don't worry Mr. Potter." Madame Maxine waved off my protest. "As I have seen in your memories, you are clearly a victim of circumstances, and I thank you for not harming any of my students beyond their pride. However, please explain your intentions of bringing this…woman to my school." She finished with a suspicious glare at Bella who instantly stiffened in her seat. I could tell that Bella was preparing for an attack.

"I can vouch for her." I said quickly to try and dissolve the palpable tension that was emanating from the room. Seeing the headmistress weighing the options, I reached over and pulled up Bella's sleeve to reveal the dark mark. "What can you tell me about this?"

Madame Maxine frowned as she stared at the ugly tattoo that was Voldemort's call sign. Slowly, her eyes met mine and she nodded slowly.

"It is the sign of You-Know-Who. It bonds the soul of the user to the Dark Lord and forever ties that individual to him. For the bond to cultivate, you must willingly," the headmistress said staring at Bella, "submit your life, soul, and magic to the caster. Such a bond CANNOT be done under the imperius."

"Is there a way we can get rid of it?" I asked. From the desperate looks that Bella and I were giving, Madame Maxine finally realized our motive for coming to France. Her anger and suspicion towards Bella instantly deflated, and she shook her head sadly.

"That particular marking is irreversible. The only way to be free of You-Know-Who is death."

"I knew it!" Bella shouted turning towards me with a scowl on her face. "I told you that I was doomed but you didn't listen! You had to go and convince me there was a way!"

I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say. There had to be a way! I refused to believe that in a society where people could turn into animals that there would be no way to remove a damn tattoo.

"Damn you Potter!" Bella shouted before shrinking back into her chair. Her next sentence was spoken so softly that I barely caught it. "Damn you for making me believe in you…"

Goddamn that really hurt. Was there really no escape from Voldemort? I guess the only reason Bella isn't suffering adverse side effects from openly defying Voldemort is because he is recovering from multiple gunshot wounds. How long would that last though? How much time before he would start torturing Bella through that damn mark? I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I won't!

"Madame Maxine, is there really NO alternative?" I asked the headmistress. She had been watching the exchange with calculating eyes and apparently no longer considered Bella a threat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Unless you change history, there are no pos-"

"That's it!" I yelled. Both ladies gave me a startled look but I didn't care. "A time-tuner! Bella won't have the mark anymore if she never got it in the first place!"

"Absolutely not!" Madame Maxine bellowed. "Do you realize that you could destroy the entire universe with your little time traveling escapade?"

Damn! I never really thought of the consequences. If I were in the past, I'd do all sorts of things to change it in my favor. But if I did that, then the past few decades would not have existed. I might never be born! And if I'm not born, then I could not have gone back in time to change the fact that I was. Shit, this is giving me a headache!

"Madame Maxine, I will swear a wizard's oath that the only thing I will change is whether or not Bella joins Voldemort."

The headmistress looked pensive, but upon seeing my determined face she sighed and slowly relented.

"Very well Mr. Potter. You are no ordinary wizard as you have already demonstrated. Against my better judgement and also breaking almost every magical law ever made, I shall provide you with the location of a time-tuner that is powerful enough to send you on your way."

Provide the location? I guess even headmistresses didn't have direct access to one of those.

"So where is it?"

"The French Ministry of Magic has one under heavy guard in an antechamber by their Dark Artifacts Department."

Ministry of Magic? Oh shit…I knew there would be a caveat! Bella and I were already wanted criminals. I guess breaking into this Dark Artifacts Department wouldn't extend the incarceration time by too much.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Bella asked softly as she followed us towards the fireplace.

"Yeah. I promised to help you and I'm not about to break it." I said feeling a little better that she was using my first name again. "By the way, when did you get the mark?"

"Ten weeks before my seventeenth birthday. Almost twenty years ago."

I nodded and waited for Madame Maxine to prepare the floo for us. When the fire started crackling, she handed us both a handful of powder and gave me a stern glance.

"Good luck Harry Potter. May the next time we meet be under better circumstances."

Recognizing the apology for what it was, Bella and I shook her hand before jumping into the floo network. It was only later that I realized that even though I mentioned a wizard's oath to Madame Maxine, I did not give the proper incantation. Therefore, it did not take place.

"Oof!" I muttered falling on my face out of the floo. I hated floo travel almost as much as a damn portkey. Of course Bella had the audacity to step right over my head as she smoothly exited the fireplace. I glared at her backside to no avail.

"Quit goofing around Potter." She joked and gave me a hand. I mumbled various obscenities under my breath before calming down and examining my surroundings. It was nightfall and the ministry only had torches for lights. The visitor check-in station was almost empty and the attendant was busy snoozing. This was going to be easy!

"Can you disillusion us?" I asked Bella who promptly nodded and added a silencing charm for good measure. We crept past the useless gate sentries and proceeded down the main corridor. Aside from the odd guard or patrolling auror, the entire place was pretty much deserted.

After wandering around in the dark searching for the elusive department, Bella finally got fed up and paralyzed the next guard we saw.

"Legilimens!" She whispered and after a few seconds, released the poor sap who had an utter look of terror on his face. "I should have done that sooner." Bella declared after wiping the guard's memory and releasing him. "This way!"

After about five more minutes of rummaging through unknown corridors, Bella stopped in front of a pair of inconspicuous doors. We both looked at each other and nodded before opening the door with wands ready. There would be no turning back. If we didn't make it to the time-tuner, we wouldn't have a second chance. As we rushed into the dimly lit antechamber, four guards instantly sprang into action. Soon, stunners, bone breakers, and a myriad of other curses were flying at us from all directions.

"Protego!" I shouted bringing up my shield before jumping behind a desk and returning fire. A sickening purple light bounced off my shield and into a nearby wall blowing a huge hole in the concrete. Without waiting for a second barrage, I leapt out of my hiding space while slicing my wand in a downward motion. My cutting curse flew forward in an arc and neatly chopped off the wand arm of one of the guards. He screamed in agony before passing out due to blood loss.

Before I could even land from my aerial attack, a blasting curse all but shattered my shield from behind and plowed me into a nearby bookshelf. Goddamn that hurts! I'll feel that in the morning. Various artifacts fell on me as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Crucio!"

Holy shit was I ever glad that I had Bella around to watch my back! The fucker who blew me into the shelves was instantly served a heavy dose of pain via the cruciatus. While he was screaming his throat dry, one of the non-stunned aurors tried to attack Bella from behind. He wouldn't get the chance if I had anything to say about it.

"Reducto!" I screamed. He ducked but I wasn't aiming it at him. The table behind him was blown to bits and I banished the wood chips at the auror who was unable to shield himself in time. The chips and shards dug into his face and neck making him scream bloody murder. Before he could recover, I vaulted over a nearby chair and gave him a nice foot to the head knocking him out. Looking back over at Bella, I realized that I had better do somethingbefore that poor sod turned insane.

"Stupefy!"

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Bella complained now that her cruciatus target was unconscious. I rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Remember that these aren't the bad guys." I said while searching for the time-tuner. "They're only doing their job guarding this place." At her pout I continued, "When we meet your old buddies in Voldemort's fan club, feel free to do whatever the hell you want with them."

Bella chuckled at my description of the Death Eaters, and we started looking for our time-tuner. It took only thirty seconds to locate the wayward time-tuner. Unfortunately, that's also how long it took for reinforcements to show up.

"In the name of the French Ministry, drop your wands and surrender!" an auror shouted from the doorway with his wand drawn. Behind him were approximately twenty five more just waiting for us to make a move. Holy shit! This did not look good.

"I'll hold them off!" Bella yelled before facing off with the horde of French aurors. What the hell is she thinking? She may be good but there's no way she can beat that many people in a duel!

"But-" I started before she rudely cut me off.

"Goddamnit Potter! Get that time-tuner spinning! If you can make it then my sacrifice is well worth it!" At that she shoved me aside and charged into the fray.

I stood rooted to the spot for a moment before Bella's words sunk in. Of course! If I change the past, then nothing that happens to her now will mean anything! As I grab the time-tuner, I see her conjure up hundreds of knives and banish them towards the mob of aurors.

'Come on Potter! Hurry up!' I chided myself as I heard inhuman screams from behind me. Quickly, I conjure up a horizontal spike and impale the device on it so it spins like a bicycle wheel. How many turns? The thing says month, but how many? Doing some quick calculations, I come up with the answer and start spinning. Faster you piece of shit!

While I was frantically spinning the time-tuner, Bella was slowly but surely being overwhelmed. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to drown out her screams of pain and concentrate on the task at hand. Come on! 100 more turns!

A stunner narrowly misses my head and I hastily put up a shield. My blood runs cold as I hear the killing curse starting to be used. Biting my lip to keep from turning around, I spin even more frantically. Faster! 30 more spins!

25.

20.

15.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tears are falling down my cheeks and my eyes are burning but there's nothing I can do. In my grief, I overturn the time-tuner by a couple of spins but I didn't care. Grabbing the now active time-tuner, I spun around to meet the sight of bruised and bloody aurors standing smugly over a lifeless Bella. No! Bella! With an inhuman growl, I leveled my wand at the group and snarled.

"Fuck you! AVADA KEDAVRA!" I poured everything I had into it. The force of the spell coming out of my wand almost knocks me backwards. As the time-tuner takes effect, the last thing I see before being thrown back in time is the shocked and horrified look death.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you find this chapter to your liking. Just remember that even though MILF Bella is dead, sixteen year old Bellatrix Black isn't.

**French Translations are from an online site. Correct me if it is wrong.**

Mangeurs de mort - Death Eaters

Ne pas se déplacer – Don't move

La reddition ou meurt – Surrender or die

Que l'enfer est-il vous faisant ici – What the hell are you doing here


End file.
